Takedown
by ScoobyDoobyDee
Summary: A non-sucky HS/College fic. Vegeta's a transfer student, and the Z-gang are wrestlers. Just read it. First chapter is setting the scene, then it gets good.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer for the whole story since I feel obligated because everyone else writes one, even though I told myself I wouldn't write one... sorry, run on sentence...

The plot is mine. The character's aren't.

* * *

><p>AN: Just keep reading - it'll get better, I promise!

* * *

><p>"Bye mom! I'm going to pick up Goku and head out," she shouted toward her mother as she rushed passed her, grabbing a piece of buttered toast and running through the back door.<p>

"Don't forget your lunch, dear!" Bunny Brief said, but Bulma was already gone.

Bulma raced down the road in her hover-motorcycle, trying to get to Goku and still be on time to school. As she approached the small house near the woods, Goku's grandfather was tending to his garden.

"Hi Grandpa Gohan! Is Goku ready? We are _extremely_ late!" she called out, startling the old man.

Grandpa Gohan smiled at Bulma and opened his mouth to respond, but at that moment Goku rushed through the front door, with a plate of eggs in hand and a napkin tied around his neck, "Bfy Bampbah!" he tried saying, but Bulma was already back down the road in a flash. Grandpa Gohan shook his head and mumbled, "Kids."

As they approached school Bulma told Goku to jump off. As his weight was lifted off the seat, she skidded to a halt in front of the doors and hopped off, pressing the "capsulate" button at the same time. Her feet touched the ground at the same moment the now-capsulated motorcycle hit her palm. Goku held the door open for Bulma as she entered the school.

They turned the corner, and a green, looming figure halted their progress. "Principal Kami!" Bulma wheezed, nearly out of breath. "We-*inhale*-were-*inhale*-just*inhale*-"

Principal Kami cut her off, saying, "You two had better be going. You only have moments before you're late!" He smiled at them and stepped aside.

"Thanks!" Goku said and grabbed Bulma's hand, running with her through the halls to their homerooms. Goku released her hand as they stopped in front of two side-by-side doors. "You're lucky we have homeroom next to each other, Bulma, 'cause you're not a very fast runner," he stated, and entered the door on the left. "Maybe you should eat more to get stronger," he whispered, and closed his door.

Bulma rolled her eyes and opened the door to the right. All eyes turned on her. "Well, Ms. Brief, you are late yet again. I think that deserves a detention after school tomorrow. Don't you?" She turned her head to the front of the classroom. Mr. Piccolo looked very cross. However, he was not the obly person that caught her attention. A boy stood in the front of the class, and if possible, he looked even more upset than the teacher. She stared into his eyes, the blank abyss jogging her memory.

_Months ago, she was sitting in the bleachers amongst a crowd that had nearly every person in the East and West Side Districts. Two undefeated champions stood facing each other in the middle of a circle, holding everyone's undivided attention. Bulma watched Goku, praying he would be okay. His opponent was bulkier and shorter than him, but the height of his hair relieved some of that difference._

_ The referee announced the other boy first. "Weighing in at 120 pounds, at a height of 5 foot 3 inches tall, from East Side High School, the undefeated, Vegeta!" The crowd on the opposite side of the gym went crazy, while Bulma's side began booing. The ref continued, "And on the opposite side of the mat, weighing in at 127 pounds, at a height of 5 foot 5 inches tall, from West Side High School, the undefeated, Goku Kakarot!" This time, Bulma's side began cheering as the other booed. "Today, these two men shall be competing for the Central City Cadet Wrestling Championship. Gentlemen, shake hands and take your places."_

Bulma's mind skipped ahead and replayed to after the match.

_The celebration had started as soon as the ref announced Goku victorious. Everybody sitting on West Side's bleachers ran on the mats and congratulated him. East Side cleared out quickly, not even bothering to stick around to wait for Vegeta. Bulma noticed him going to the back of the gym alone, but her attention was stolen away again as her best friend called for her. "Bulma! Bulma! I won!" Goku yelled over the noise. His huge smile forced a grin on her lips. "I just tried my best, and I did it! He was a really difficult opponent, though." _

_ Bulma gave Goku a hug and offered her congratulations. "Hey everyone!" she called over the crowd. "Let's celebrate at my house in an hour! Everyone's invited, and we're going all night!" The crowd went wild and lifted Goku up in the air, walking with him to the doors. _

_ "Bulma!" Goku yelled again. "Grab my bag, will ya?" he barely got out as the crowd brought him ouside._

_ Bulma shook her head, laughing, and ran over to the coaches. "Coach Kai? Where's Goku's bag? He asked me to grab it for him."_

_ Coach Kai gave her a quizzical look. "I will only tell you where it is if you make me laugh," he said, then snorted._

_ Bulma screwed up her face and tried to remember a joke that her father attempted to tell her the other day. "Okay I got one. Knock, knock."_

_ "Who's there?"_

_ "Tank."_

_ "Tank who?"_

_ "You're welcome!"_

_ Coach Kai furiously snorted and covered his hands over his mouth. Then he burst out laughing, barely keeping himself from falling on the floor. "Okay, okay, you got me!" He kept laughing. "It's in the locker room." _

_ "Thanks!" Bulma jogged over to the double doors on the far side of the gym and ran down the stairs to the locker rooms. She pushed the door open but stopped just inside the entrance. Sounds of grunts and of shrieking metal filled the room. Quickly remembering the other boy had headed to the locker room, she tip-toed to the corner, after spotting Goku's bag. Bulma poked her head around the wall and saw the flame-haired boy pounding a locker, blood oozing down his wrist and arm. He had changed out of his singlet, into a pair of sweatpants. Bulma noticed his naked back looked more muscular up close than from the bleachers. His muscles flexed and tensed with every bang she heard._

_ Bulma shook her head, clearing it, and reached out to catch the strap. She missed. She tried again, this time successfully. She pulled up on the strap, bringing it toward her, but her arm misjudged the bag's weight and dragged the side along the floor. The boy spun around on heel, instantly finding the source of the disturbance. He glared, never breaking eye contact as he stalked over to her. Bulma was frozen in shock, believing these were her last moments alive. She backed up, but her back hit the stone wall. Another wave of fear washed over her as he stood within inches of her, so close she could smell the stale sweat from his body._

_ "Give me my bag," he hissed._

_ Bulma's eyes widened. "I-I-I th-th-thought it was G-Goku's bag," she stuttered._

_ His eyes widened as a fierce snarl ripped from his throat. "Never say his name in front of me again."_

_ "S-s-sorry," she said then dropped his bag on the floor, releasing it from her grasp. Upon impact, he bent over, picking it up from the handles, and walked to the bench. Bulma scanned the floor for Goku's bag, spotting it on the other side of the room. She speed-walked to it, grabbed it, and made her way back to the door without looking at the boy again. Just as she was passing him, a feeling of guilt weighed in the bottom of her stomach. She turned her head. Her gaze returned to the back of the boy, who was obviously listening to her footsteps. "I'm having a party at my house tonight. You're more than welco-" _

_ "Do you honestly think I'd come to a party for _him_ - the reason I lost? Get out."_

_ "I was just-"_

_ "Get OUT!" he yelled._

"Snap OUT of it Ms. Brief!" Mr. Piccolo yelled a mere inches away from her.

Bulma refocused her glazed-over eyes, finding herself staring at the boy in the front of the room. "Sorry Mr. Piccolo. Detention sounds marvelous," she said sarcastically, breaking eye contact and moving to her seat. Vegeta did not stop looking at her.

Mr. Piccolo frowned at her and then resumed his announcement. "As I was saying, we have a new addition to our homeroom. This is Vegeta." Mr. Piccolo glanced down at a sheet of paper. "Do you have a last name?"

Vegeta's eyes moved from Bulma, who was looking at anywhere but Vegeta, to Mr. Piccolo. "If it does not show up on the records, then you can assume I do not."

Piccolo looked offended for a moment but recovered quickly. "Well, _Mister_ Vegeta, you have just earned yourself a detention with Ms. Brief tomorrow after school. How _marvelous_," he added with a growl, right as the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

As the bell for lunch rang, half of the student body rushed through the halls, heading for the cafeteria. Bulma caught up with Goku outside of the doors, and they entered together. Krillin was already sitting at the table in the far corner near the windows. They began to make their way toward the table when Bulma realized she did not have a lunch. "Oh crap. Goku, you go on ahead. I forgot my lunch at home 'cause I was late. I guess I'll have to buy today." She glanced at the long line snaking around the cafeteria.

"That stinks Bulma! Well, happy waiting!"

"Hey! You have FOUR bags of lunch with you! Can't you give me one?"

"No way! Grandpa says I need to eat a lot to get stronger. And, well, now that I think about it, I don't think eating more will get you stronger, Bulma. It'll just make you fatter."

Bulma's jaw dropped. "Why you little-" she grumbled then stomped off to the lunch line. While fuming, Bulma failed to notice Vegeta walk into the lunchroom and stand behind her in line. She kept throwing nasty glances at Krillin and Goku, and even Yamcha, who had joined them. Ten minutes later, the lunch line dwindled, and it was Bulma's turn to order. Pasta and green beans was the special. She got a plate of that as well as a bag of chips and an iced tea.

As she was searching through her bag for her wallet to pay, she heard a deep voice say, "Peanut butter and jelly."

She turned around and found Vegeta looking down at the counter, waiting for his sandwich. She turned back around, smiling at the cashier, and handed her the money. Then, she walked back to the counter. "Is that all you're getting?" she asked.

His eyes turned to her. "I'm not hungry," he said at the moment his stomach growled loudly.

She raised her eyebrow. "Yeah, right. Come one, get whatever you want. Lunch is on me," she offered.

"I don't need your pity," he said and brushed passed her. He paid and went off to sit at a table alone.

Bulma huffed and ordered another serving of the meal. She paid and walked over to the table Vegeta was sitting at. She placed the tray on the table and slid it across to him. "I don't _pity_ you. I'm just trying to be nice to a new student. If you decide to take out the stick that's shoved up your ass, feel free to come join us." She turned around and walked back to her table.

"Bulma, what did you just do?" Yamcha asked.

"I was trying to be nice, but that jerk's too arrogant to accept friendship even if it smacks him in the face." She pulled out a chair and began eating.

The boys exchanged looks, and Krillin swiftly changed the subject. "So, Goku, have you asked Chi-Chi out yet?" he asked with a smirk.

"Ask her out where?" he asked between heaping bites of his sandwich.

Yamcha rolled his eyes. "As in, out on a date, Goku," he clarified.

"Oh! Haha, no, not yet."

"And why not?" Bulma drilled him. "She's smart, pretty, and good in martial arts. Why wouldn't you want a girlfriend like that?"

"Well, I'd have to get to know her better."

"Get to know her? Goku, you've known her since elementary school!" Bulma glowered at him.

"But I don't know if she can cook. That's definitely a deal breaker," Goku confessed. Bulma stared at him astonished.

Krillin laughed. "Maybe you should invite her over and cook together," he suggested.

Goku tilted his head to the side. "Doesn't it only take one person to cook?"

"It's romantic! What I wouldn't give for a man to be romantic and ask to cook with me," Bulma replied wistfully.

Luckily, the bell rang. The boys jumped up and ran for the trash cans, temporarily saving them from an impending rant.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Bulma had no more interactions with the new kid, and she did not become aggitated the rest of the day. That was until the dismissal bell chimed three o'clock.

Bulma met the boys at the back doors near the parking lot. They left together and headed for Yamcha's convertible. Bulma called shotgun and sat in the front; Krillin and Goku gabbed seats in the back. Yamcha pulled out and drove around the lot to the exit. As he pulled out into the road, Bulma watched the people walking away from school. A certain flame-shaped hair style caught her eye ahead of them. "Hey, there's the new kid. Maybe we should ask him for a ride?" she asked, looking at Yamcha.

He frowned. "How do you even know who he is, Bulma? This is his first day, and you're already talking about him like he's your brand new puppy."

"He's in my homeroom, _Yamcha_, and I wouldn't like being in a new school without friends."

"But you said yourself at lunch that he was a jerk."

She huffed. "Maybe he's having a bad day!"

"Maybe you're having a bad day," Krillin said under his breath to Goku.

Bulma, unfortunately, heard this and spun in her seat. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Ha ha, just kidding Bulma!" Krillin put his hands up in defense.

"Hmmph." Bulma crossed her arms and looked out of the window.

"Hey wait," Goku shouted, making everyone in the car jump. "I know that guy! That's the one I beat last spring in the championship! Was he always that short?"

Bulma looked at Vegeta's tense frame on the sidewalk "Yeah. You're the one who's grown, Goku."

Goku smiled and yelled out of the window. "Hey! Hey, over here!" Goku waved his arm, nearly knocking Krillin over. Vegeta turned around, seeing the scene before him. He scowled, disgusted with the sight. Yamcha slowed to a stop next to him. "You're the guy from the wrestling championship last spring, right? I'm Go-"

"I know who you are Kakarot. No need to waste your breath," Vegeta said coldly.

"Oh, well, okay than," he said, scratching his head. "So, do you want a ride?" Goku asked, slightly defeated.

"From a babbling bumbling band of baboons? No, I don't think so," he said and continued walking.

"Well, that was awkward," said Krillin. "Maybe he's still mad at Goku."

"He's definitely still made at Goku. Did you hear the way he said his last name? It sounded like he spat it through his teeth," Yamcha replied.

"Or maybe, he just doesn't want us to see where he lives," stated Bulma.

Yamcha turned to her. "How do you know that?"

She smiled and tapped her forehead. "It's called women's intuition for a reason. Maybe we should follow him."

"Are you crazy?" Krillin's head popped in between the two front seats. "That guy could probably beat up all of us at the same time! I like my face just the way it is, thank you."

Bulma raised her eyebrow. "Okay, fine. We'll all just pretend this never happened," she said unconvincingly.

"Bulma," Yamcha began, "You need to stay away from that dude. He doesn't seem like a nice guy."

"Quit treating me like I'm a little kid! I'm a grown woman and can make my own judgments about people I meet!"

"I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I'm clearly fine! End of discussion."

"But-"

"Stop! Please!" She glared at him.

"Fine," he resigned.

Krillin and Goku exchanged frightened glances and quickly looked in different directions.

The rest of the way home was incredibly quiet. Bulma's house was the first stop. She said her goodbyes speedily and ran into the house. Goku jumped in the front seat. Krillin stuck his head between the seats, arms draped over the headrests, and they took off again.

"Well, that didn't go so well," Goku said, stating the obvious.

"This is exactly why we could have never worked out. She never lets me win!" Yamcha confessed, now that they were alone.

"Hey, I give you credit for even trying. There's no way in hell I'd even attempt to tame Bulma. I mean, she's good-looking, but she makes _you_ pee your pants with one look," Krillin chuckled. Yamcha slammed on the break and Krillin went flying into the stereo. Yamcha and Goku broke out into hysterics as Krillin straightened up and rubbed his red face.


	3. Chapter 3

Bulma woke up the next morning remembering she had detention after school. _Great way to spend a Friday afternoon_, she thought to herself as she showered and dressed. She went downstairs for breakfast and found her mother making waffles.

"Morning, darling! What would you like on your waffle this morning?"

"Just some syrup. Oh, and mom, I'm going to be late from school. I'm, uh, staying after to help a new kid in my class with his homework," Bulma lied smoothly.

"Okay, honey. That's so nice of you! I saw that handsome boy, Yamcha, dropped you off from school yesterday," she stated conspicuously.

"Mother! How many times do I have to tell you? There is nothing going on between me and Yamcha! We're just friends. Besides, we would all ride together to school but no one wants to wake up earlier to do that. I pick up Goku and Yamcha gets Krillin. Then we ALL go home together."

"Oh yes, that must have slipped my mind," she said.

After breakfast, Bulma picked up Goku and made it to school with minutes to spare. They walked to homeroom together and separated, as usual. Bulma entered her classroom and found the only empty seat in the second to last row, directly in front of Vegeta. She made her way to the seat reluctantly, greeting a few people along the way, and sat without acknowledging him. Homeroom was uneventful. Announcements about the Christmas dance and the hockey team were among the most important information told to them. Mr. Piccolo reminded Bulma and Vegeta about detention after school, and they were dismissed.

The day came and went quickly. At lunch, she told the boys she had detention and would not be joining in the ride home. They expressed their dislike of Mr. Piccolo but hushed down when Chi-Chi passed the table and smiled at Goku.

At last, the end-of-the-day bell rang, and the student body dispersed from the school. Bulma made her way to the auditorium, where all detentions were held. Mr. Piccolo, of course, was on detention duty and stopped Bulma near the entrance. He began to speak, but Vegeta soon entered. "Well, good, you're both here. Detention is being moved to the English department office since there are just two of you. Follow me." He made his way down the hall and into a side door. The small office had ten student desks in the corner and a counter separated into many cubicles for the teachers. "I want you two to pull up desks right here, in the middle of the room, so I can keep my eye on you."

They pulled the desks to the spot, careful not to place them too close to each other. Mr. Piccolo pulled out two, large dictionaries from his shelf and slammed each one on the desks. "I want you to write every word and definition beginning with AA and ending with AC. You can leave when it's finished. Oh, and I WILL be checking your work." They both groaned and began speed writing. An hour later, Mr. Piccolo suddenly rose from his seat and said, "I am going to photocopy for five minutes. You had better still be here when I return, or else you'll be here next Friday as well." He left the room with a paper in his hand.

Bulma sighed and sat back, massaging her hand. She glanced up at the clock. She had just begun "accentuate" and still had at least a half hour to go.

"Checking the time won't make you finish faster," Vegeta stated as he continued to write.

"Doesn't your hand hurt?" she asked, incredulously.

"Does it matter? The quicker I finish, the quicker I leave."

Bulma looked at him questioningly. "Do you ever slow down?"

He paused and lifted his head, holding her gaze. "What's worth slowing down for?"

She frowned. "Do you ever answer a question directly?"

His lip twitched for a split second, but the smirk vanished instantaneously. "When there's something worth answering," he said, continuing his task.

Mr. Piccolo came back in through the door and glanced at the clock. "Okay, that's enough. Hand me your papers and get out of here."

Vegeta practically threw his stack of loose leaf at Mr. Piccolo and bolted for the door. As the door slammed behind him, Bulma bent down and picked up a few that fell on the floor; her eyes caugh his small, but elegant script on the paper. She handed Mr. Piccolo Vegeta's work, then her own, and wished him a good weekend.

As Bulma un-capsulated her motorcycle outside, she noticed Vegeta turn a corner down the street. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she followed him. He walked all the way to the edge of the West Side and into an old two-story brick building on a well-worn street. She found a small park caddy corner to the building, and sat on one of the few swings not broken or vandalized.

A few minutes later, Vegeta left again and walked in the opposite direction. He was wearing a blue mechanic's uniform with "Ox King's" written on the back. Bulma waited a few moments before walking up to the building. The door opened into a very small hallway and stairs. The mailboxes on the wall indicated there were four apartments. She decided to begin with the first one and knocked on the door. An elderly woman answered. She asked if Vegeta lived there, and the woman directed her to the third apartment on the second floor. Bulma thanked the woman and made her way upstairs. The sound of screaming kids came through the door before it was even opened. A small boy of about six years old opened the door. He had smudges on his face and uncombed hair.

"Linda!" he called out. "A pretty girl is here!" He smiled at her and ran back inside.

A motherly-appearing woman came to the door with a baby on her hip. "Can I help you?"

Bulma smiled. "Yes, I'm actually looking for Vegeta. Is he here?"

The woman named Linda smiled. "No, hon, he actually just left for work."

"Oh," Bulma said, feigning disappointment. "It's okay. I just wanted to see if he wanted to work on a, um, math project together." The little boy who opened the door ran past Linda and a moment later, a bigger boy chased him down the stairs and outside. "Wow, I didn't know Vegeta had so many siblings. He's never said anything," Bulma said, her eyes following the boys.

"Don't you know dear? I'm not Vegeta's mother, and these aren't his brothers and sisters." Bulma looked at her, questioningly. "Let me properly introduce myself. I'm Linda. I'm Vegeta's foster-mother. My husband and I take in some kids with no families. We just got Vegeta a few months ago. His parents died when he was real young. We tried keeping him at his old school for his senior year, but it was too expensive for him to take the bus. He's only here temporarily, though, 'cause he'll be eighteen soon enough."

Bulma's eyes widened. "I had no idea!"

"It's okay sweetheart. I've come to quickly realize Vegeta doesn't open up to anyone about anything. In fact, I'm surprised you even know where he lives," she looked at Bulma with a suspicious stare.

"Oh, I heard him telling our secretary and figured since I live around here, I'd check. That's about it. I actually have to go now. You know, math project," she smiled and began backing up to the stairs.

"Sure, and what was your name again?" Linda looked expectantly at Bulma.

"It's, uh, it's Bonnie. Bonnie. That's my name, Bonnie," she repeated. "Well, nice meeting you Linda!" she backed up again.

"I'll tell Vegeta you stopped by," she smirked, knowingly.

"Oh, that's not necessary. I'll just see him tomorrow in class. Bye!" she said as she ran down the stairs. She un-capsulated her motorcycle quickly and raced home.

"Mom!" she shouted as she ran through the door.

"In the kitchen!" Mrs. Briefs was baking chocolate chip cookies. Bulma closed her eyes and inhaled the aroma. "How was your little tutoring session?" he mother asked innocently.

"Huh?" Bulma asked, sidetracked. "Oh! Oh, yeah. It was good. I think I really figured out what was wrong for him."

"Oh that's lovely sweetie! Is there something else you needed?"

Bulma panicked as she realized what she was about to ask her mother. "Hypothetically speaking, if a friend of mine was in trouble, as in financial and familial trouble, could this person come and live with us for a while?"

"Hmmm. Well I don't see why not! That would be divine! Having a houseguest for the first time. I should go tidy up the dining room!"

Bulma smiled as she ran out of the kitchen and up to her room, ready to make some very important phone calls.


	4. Chapter 4

A BIGGG thanks to _Death Princess9 _for the fav add and _pallyndrome_ for my first review ever! This update is for you two!

A/N: after this chapter, things get better/more intense. I solemnly swear... I am up to no good. (Sorry, I couldn't resist)...

* * *

><p>A week later, Bulma woke up with a smile on her face. Today was the day. She called in a few favors, via her father, to the Adoption and Foster Care Agency and arranged for Vegeta's care to be with her family, all unbeknownst to him. His attitude toward her or anybody else at school had not changed, but she hoped with a little TLC that it would.<p>

The boys dropped Bulma off at her house, and she entered the front door. "Mom! I'm home!" She searched the first floor and found her mother in the living room.

"Hi dear! I'm just spiffy-ing the room for our guest. He's going to arrive at four! Isn't that exciting?"

Bulma looked around the room, distractedly. "Yeah, sure."

"Is something wrong, Bulma, honey?"

She raised her eyebrows and returned her attention to the present. "No, I'm good. Just a little anxious."

Her mother nodded. "You like him. That's why you're doing all of this."

"MOTHER! No! I- I just feel sorry for him."

Bunny smiled. "Okay, if you say so," she said and walked into the kitchen.

Bulma shook her head and glanced at the clock over the television. He would be arriving in less than fifteen minutes. She ran upstairs, changed her shirt, and ran back down to help her mom put fresh cookies on the table. Just as they were finishing up, the doorbell rang.

"Oh! That must be him! Bulma, wash your hands and fix your shirt!" Bunny said, walking to the front of the house.

Bulma could hear her father make his way into the front hall with his wife to greet their new guest. Her mother was, as always, overly cheerful, and she could tell Vegeta was barely speaking. The woman from the agency made small talk with her parents for a few minutes before leaving.

As the door closed, Mrs. Brief said, "Come on in the kitchen, dear. We made cookies, and I'd like you to meet our daughter." Her parents entered first, followed by Vegeta.

He stopped midstride, dumbfounded. "YOU'RE JOKING! _You_ are the one I'm supposed to be living with?" he shouted. Then, he stuck his nose up in the air and said, "I demand to be returned at once."

"YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL! Look around you! How many kids would give their right arm to be here?" she shouted back, indicating the vastness of the house.

Vegeta processed the information. Of course she was correct, but he wouldn't let her have the satisfaction of knowing it. "Fine. I'll only stay until a BETTER opportunity presents itself."

She snorted. "Fat chance of that happening," she said rolling her eyes.

He turned to Mrs. Brief. "Direct me to my room. It seems as if all this moving around has given me a headache."

Bunny smiled. "Oh, of course! You must be exhausted!" She directed him back into the living room and upstairs.

"I cannot believe him!" Bulma angrily said to her father. "He didn't even say 'thank you!' After all I went through to try to give him a better life," she huffed.

Mr. Briefs gave her a pity smile. "Well, Bulma, sometimes things don't always go as they're planned. Just give him some time," he suggested.

Vegeta stayed in his room until dinner. Mrs. Brief sent Bulma upstairs to check on him. She knocked on his door and waited for a response. After a few moments, she knocked again. Then, she turned the knob; the door was unlocked, so she entered. His room was empty. The window was closed and locked, the bed was made, and his bag was missing.

"Where are you?" she said to herself. She ran through the short list of places he could be and came up short. "Unless he went back…but, would Linda take him again? Hmmm. Oh! Work! Of course." She ran back downstairs. "Mom! Dad! I'll be back soon!"

"But Bulma, dear…" Mrs. Brief said to the closed door.

In her father's hovercar, Bulma drove to the Ox King's Motor Sales and Auto Repair shop, which looked more like a luxury hotel than a car dealership. She stopped outside the side door just as Chi-Chi was leaving.

"Hey Bulma!" Chi-Chi said, pleasantly. "What brings you here?"

Bulma exited the car and approached her classmate. "Hi Chi-Chi. I actually have something important to ask you."

Chi-Chi looked at Bulma with a concerned gaze. "Anything. Is everything okay?"

Bulma gave her an encouraging smile. "Kind of. Does the new kid from our class, Vegeta, work here?"

"Yeah, he just started here two weeks ago. But between you and me, he doesn't seem too nice. Dad was thinking about firing him, but he gets the feeling that he doesn't have a lot of money, you know?"

Bulma nodded. "Is there anything else you know about him?"

"Well, he came into work late today, which is pretty unusual since he's never been late before. And he was carrying a heavy-looking duffel bag. Is that what you mean?"

She sighed. "Yeah, that's exactly what I needed to know. Thanks Chi-Chi." Bulma began walking past her into the shop.

"Wait." Bulma turned around, brow furrowed. "Has, um, has Goku every…mentioned me…at all?" Chi-Chi asked, head down and ashamed.

Bulma smiled and took a step toward Chi-Chi, putting her hands on her shoulders. "Listen Chi-Chi, I like you, so I'm going to be very frank with you. If you want Goku, you're going to have to do _all_ the work to get him. He's quite oblivious to everything except wrestling and food, though not in that order," she added. "You need to be aggressive, but I'm pretty sure he's more than indifferent toward you," she said with a smile on her lips.

Chi-Chi's eyes lit up with hope. "Okay," she said heartened. "I can be assertive. Thanks Bulma. I know we're not really friends, but I appreciate it."

Bulma laughed. "It's nothing. Good luck with Goku. I'll see you at school Monday."

"Sounds good. Bye!"

Bulma turned back around and walked into the shop. Her eyes fell on the black bag on a folding chair by the corner. She began making her way back to the bag, when Chi-Chi's father, Ox King, cut in front of her.

"Hello there! How may I help you, miss?" He asked with every bit of happiness as his daughter.

"Hi. I was just looking for Vegeta. It seems he's late for dinner."

Ox King looked confused. "Dinner? Well, his shift begins at four and ends at ten, when we close. He doesn't have a break."

Bulma became angered instantly. "What do you mean, 'he doesn't have a break?' How could anyone work SIX hours straight, with no break?"

"Well," he said sheepishly, "He usually gets two fifteen minute breaks, but since he was late today, he lost those."

"I appreciate you giving Vegeta an opportunity to work for you, Mr. King, but it seems he'll no longer need your employment. Tonight will be his last night," she informed him happily. Bulma stepped around him, grabbed Vegeta's bag, and walked back outside. As she threw the duffel bag in the trunk, Vegeta pushed open the door, banging it on the outside wall.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU JUST GOT ME FIRED!" he shouted, walking up to her so they were face-to-face. "Give me my bag back," he demanded with a deadly glare.

Bulma gave him an equally deadly smile. "Now, doesn't this situation remind you of last spring?" she asked sweetly. "This time, though, I won't cave in. You're coming home for dinner. My mother worked her ass off trying to cook for you. The least you could do is show up."

His fists clenched tightly, and he was shaking. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? I DIDN'T ASK YOU FOR ANY OF THIS CRAP."

"I've already told you my reasons, and I don't really care if you like them or not. You are coming home with me now." She jerked the front door open and sat down. "I want you," she said, "HERE," she pointed to the seat cushion next to her, "NOW."

His tense body relaxed, reacted to her words. "You want me?" he asked confused.

"YES! I WANT YOU HERE, NOW!"

"I could easily push you out of the car while you're driving and make it look like an accident," he threatened, not moving.

"Of course you can, Vegeta. But right now, I'm the only way to a meal and a bed, so you're not going to." He frowned and crossed his arms, stubbornly. "VEGETA!"

* * *

><p>REVIEW PLEASEEE!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hey! I hope everyone's having a great week so far! Thanks to everyone who is/has read this fic! And a special shout out to _crazykk2_ for the awesome review :) I truly appreciate it!

* * *

><p>The rest of the weekend went by rather slowly. After discovering the extensive workout facilities within the compound, Vegeta was rarely seen around. Bulma spent her time shopping for personal furnishings for his room, which was no easy feat. She succeeded in picking out slightly conservative, yet trendy, outfits for him along with accessories such as ties and belts; she also picked out bunch of work-out clothes after noticing he only wore two pairs of gym shorts interchangeably.<p>

Monday morning breakfast was fresh bagels from the local bagel store. Bulma sat at the table, slowly chewing and drinking a cup of coffee, while Mrs. Brief bustled around the kitchen. Mr. Brief also drank a cup of coffee, having already eaten, and read the West City Review. Bulma was taking one last bite of her bagel when Vegeta walked in.

"Vegeta!" he mother said in her usual cheery tone. "Good morning! We have fresh bagels for you, but I'm afraid you'll have to eat breakfast on the way to school, or else you'll be late."

Vegeta grabbed a bagel from the counter and shoved it in his mouth. Then he took a second, repeated, then a third. The Brief family watched him with wide eyes and jaws dropped.

"Done," he stated, turning toward Bulma and lifting his eyebrow.

"O-o-okay," Bulma stuttered. She grabbed her bag from the floor, mumbled an incoherent goodbye to her parents, and made her way outside. "I made sure Goku got a ride with Yamcha this morning, so there's no need to-"

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO SAY HIS NAME IN MY PRESENCE!"

"-yell." Bulma rolled her eyes and mounted the pink motorcycle. "Just get on."

Vegeta eyed the vehicle wearily. "You don't honestly expect me to be seen on that thing, do you?"

She stared blankly at him. "Fine, tough guy. I'll change the color to black, but it's still the only way you're getting to school.

"Don't you have enough money to buy the entire city? Why can't your father pay for a bigger car?"

"BECAUSE I LIKE MY MOTORCYCLE! NOW GET ON BEFORE I GET REALLY MAD."

He smirked. "I'd hate to see that," he said and carefully seated himself behind her. Bulma sped away from the house, jerking Vegeta forward into her rear end and causing him to blush. He remained silent the rest of the way to school.

They arrived early as a result of not having to pick up Goku. A group of girls standing in the parking lot noticed Bulma arriving with Vegeta and began speaking to each other in whispers. "Bulma!" one of them yelled, "You didn't tell us you had your sights set on the new kid!" They all squealed and giggled.

Vegeta blushed a furious shade of red as Bulma called back, "It just, sort of, happened over the weekend," confirming their assumptions. She waved and walked away.

He grabbed her arm, stopping her before they entered the building. "What in the hell do you think you're doing? They think we're _dating_," he whispered, lividly.

Bulma smiled. "And what else would you have me tell people when they see us coming to school and going home together? Or explain the reason you're constantly over my house? Do you want me to tell them the truth?" He stared blankly at her. "Yeah, that's what I thought," she said and turned to enter the building.

"Well," he said following her in, "I'm not going to publicly display ANY sort of affection toward you to keep up this charade. I will have no involvement in your lies," he rebounded.

"I was never expecting it."

Ann Droydeen was walking down the hall, when she spotted them. "Bulma!" She came to a halt in front of them. "I heard everything. I can't believe Vegeta came to your house with flowers and asked your dad for permission to date you. I never expected him to be a nice guy or boyfriend material. But, I guess people can surprise you sometimes." She spoke to Bulma as if Vegeta was not there, only angering him further. Bulma smiled at her and confirmed the lie. "I have to go or else Mr. Roshi's going to have my head if I'm late again. See-ya," she called as she passed and continued down the hall.

Vegeta gave Bulma a death glare and walked away. By the time they reached homeroom, the whole school knew about the blossoming "romance". Bulma walking into Mr. Piccolo's class followed by Vegeta, and the class stared. The girls "awed," and the boys hit each other, acknowledging Vegeta's accomplishment. Mr. Piccolo settled the class before announcements. They watched the messages of the upcoming chorus concert, basketball game, and Italian club meeting. Lastly, wrestling tryouts were after school. Bulma noticed Vegeta's eyes shoot to the screen at hearing it, but he resumed his usual distant gaze almost as quickly. Finally, the bell rang, emptying the room.

"Hey, Vegeta! Wait up," she called at his back. He stopped but did not turn around. Bulma reached him and saw his expressionless face. "Did you hear about the tryout? Are you going?"

His eyes narrowed slightly. "It seems this school already has a hero," he said without really answering the question.

"Oh, okay," she said, disheartened. "Well, I'll meet you by the back doors after school, okay?"

He gave a small nod and walked away.

At lunch, Bulma waited outside of the cafeteria to catch Vegeta. She smiled at him as he turned the corner, making his way to her. "I have your lunch. Mom made us ham and cheese sandwiches," she said and handed him the bag. He took it and walked passed her. "Well thanks Bulma, that's very nice of you," she said in a deep, mocking tone. Then she switched back to her normal voice. "You're very welcome, Vegeta. It was no problem at all." He glanced back at her, frowned, and walked through the door.

Vegeta made his way to his normal table but spotted the group of girls from the parking lot sitting there. They giggled when they saw Vegeta stop mid-step and notice them. Bulma came up from behind him, grabbed his arm, and led him to her table. As they approached, Krillin, Goku, and Yamcha stared, food falling from their mouths, in shock. Vegeta stopped, pulling away from Bulma's grasp and almost making her fall.

"Vegeta!" she whined.

A deadly glare crossed his face. "I told you I will not associate with Kakarot."

"Do you want to eat on the floor? Besides, Goku isn't bad. He's harmless, and it's not like he's going to rub it in your face that he beat you." Vegeta growled. "Okay, sorry, no need to rehash old wounds. But come on, if you're going to keep up with the 'dating' thing, you _have_ to sit with me at lunch. Imagine the stories that would be made up about you if you didn't," she said as she released his arm. "And, I can guarantee they'll be a lot worse than you buying me flowers," she whispered in his ear and walked the remainder of the distance to the table.

"Hey guys!" Bulma said cheerfully.

"What's he doing here?" asked Yamcha, who was not his usually smiling self.

"Bulma, are you _really_ dating him?" Krillin questioned, knowingly.

Bulma glanced around, looking for eavesdroppers. "Well, we aren't _actually_ dating," she admitted. "He's just staying with my family for a while, so we let people assume things. But it's on the DL, so _don't_ tell anyone, or I'll kill you!"

"Well, I-" began Yamcha, but stopped suddenly and looked to the right of Bulma's head. She turned around and saw an angry Vegeta standing behind her,.

"Vegeta! I'm so glad you decided to join us," she said in a fake, sweet voice. "That's Krillin, Yamcha, and Goku." Vegeta slightly inclined his head at Goku then sat down next to Bulma and ate his food in silence. "Ooookay, then. Krillin, did your sister find an apartment yet?" she said, changing the subject indiscreetly. The table resumed its almost-normal conversation level, with absolutely no contributions from Vegeta, until the bell rang. Chairs shuffled as the students filed out of the lunch room. Bulma's table got up and made its way to the door at the same time as Chi-Chi had from the other side of the room. "Hey Chi-Chi! How's it going?"

"Hi Bulma! Good, thanks." She shifted her attention to Goku. "Hi Goku," she said shyly.

"Huh? Oh! Hi Chi-Chi!" he said smiling. "Wow, you look awfully pretty today. Did you do your hair differently?"

Chi-Chi blushed a bright crimson and gushed. "Yes! I did actually, thanks!"

"Pathetic," Bulma heard Vegeta mumble.

"Hey, they're cute together!" she defended.

"If you like the taste of your own vomit in the back of your throat, then I suppose so," he said and departed to his next class.

* * *

><p>AN OMG... Sorry I couldn't resist. TeeHee :) Oh, and in case anyone's confused... Goku's last name is "Kakarot." So that explains why Vegeta keeps calling him that, instead of Goku. (Vegeta's lack of a last name will be addressed later.)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hiii! Okay, I am so excited I got another review - thanks _vegetanime_! Yeyyy! I'm trying to spread out my updates now, cuz I'm rapidly catching up to where I am in writing (almost done w chapter 9). This chapter is basically the calm before the storm... better (much better) things are yet to come.

And keep your thoughts with the people in Oklahoma and Texas and everyone else affected by the tornadoes :(

* * *

><p>Bulma had waited twenty minutes for Vegeta, but enough was enough. She was about to leave, when she remembered the wrestling tryouts and headed to the gym to check out Goku. <em>Maybe I'll even find Vegeta there,<em> she thought. She opened the door to find about twenty boys of all sizes in one-piece tight wrestling outfits. She vaguely remembered Goku said they were singlets. She spotted Goku almost immediately but could not find Vegeta.

"Hey! Bulma!" Goku shouted and ran over. "I didn't know you were coming here! You should know this is for boys only though. I don't think the school will let you wrestle," he said sounding disappointed.

Bulma laughed. "No Goku. I was waiting for Vegeta, but it seems that he stood me up. I just came to check if he was here and to see how you were doing," she clarified.

"Oh, well that stinks. No he's not here. I haven't seen him since lunch. But, I'm doing great! I moved up a weight class, though, so Coach Kai said I'd have to work harder than ever and improve my technique. But I'm really excited!"

"That's good. Hey, do you want me to stick around and give you a ride home?"

"Aw, that's nice, but I don't want to make you sit around and wait just for me."

"It's no problem. I actually need to finish this paper, and I can't bring myself to do it at home."

"Well, if you insist, that'd be great!"

She made her way to the top of the open bleachers and started her paper.

An hour later, Bulma was driving back from dropping off Goku, when she saw Vegeta walking to her house. She stayed out of his eyesight and watched him enter through the back door. She parked, capsulized her motorcycle, and entered the kitchen quietly. Her mother was putting potatoes in the oven for dinner.

"Hey mom, did Vegeta just come through here?"

"Bulma, dear, you're very late! I was worried about you," she said in the least-scolding-but-cheerful voice ever.

"Yeah, I stayed after to watch the wrestling tryouts, and then I gave Goku a ride home." She paused, waiting for her mother to answer her initial question. "So?"

"Oh...What was the question again?"

Bulma groaned, "Vegeta, mom."

"Oh yes! He just came back as well. I asked him if he wanted a snack before dinner, and he said he had to take a shower. He did smell a tad when he walked in, so I suppose that was a good idea," she offered.

"Thanks." Bulma left the kitchen and walked up the stairs. She knocked on Vegeta's door, but nobody answered. She walked down the hall to the bathroom and put her ear against the door. She heard the shower running and knew she had a little time to snoop before he was finished.

Bulma tip-toed back to his door and opened it. She poked her head in, checking to make sure the coast was clear, and entered. His bag was on the floor, and his clothes were in a heap next to them. She tried to not think of what he looked like naked but had little success. Bulma bent down next to the bag and unzipped it. She was not totally shocked when she found headgear and a new school wrestling uniform on top of a pair of shoes and athletic cup. Bulma smiled to herself, re-zipped the bag, and made her way out of the room, gently closing the door behind her.

Just as she released the handle, the bathroom door opened, and Vegeta walked out in nothing but a towel covering his lower body. Bulma blushed and turned her head slightly to avoid eye contact.

"What are you doing?" he questioned suspiciously, walking toward her.

Bulma panicked and said defensively, "None of your business!"

"Where you in my room?" he accused.

"Yes I was. I was looking for you to ask where you were after school."

"I had other affairs to attend to and couldn't waste my time with you."

"Right," she said brushing past him and walking to her room down the hall. "You just wait and see how much you'll need me when you don't have me anymore," she said opening her door. "And dinner's almost ready, you jerk," she added, and then slammed her door shut.

Ten minutes later, Bulma made her way downstairs and began eating with her mother and father. They did not wait for Vegeta because they had learned quickly that he never showed up until they were halfway done.

Bulma chatted with her father about an opportunity to present her new ideas for the company before the executive board for the first time. The presentation would be in two weeks, and her father told her it could "make or break" her carrier as leading scientist and researcher to take over his position.

Vegeta entered the room as Mrs. Brief was pulling the potatoes out of the oven. He sat, put his head down, and began eating everything in front of him.

"Mom," Bulma said as Bunny was placing the potatoes on the table. "Did Vegeta tell you he made the wrestling team?" _Payback is a bitch,_ she thought, smirking internally.

Vegeta choked on his steak and threw a menacing glare at Bulma. "Oh honey! That's wonderful!" Bunny said. "We'll have a big celebration dinner tomorrow! Vegeta gets on the team, Bulma gets the presentation… This is just lovely!" He glared at Bulma before putting his head down and finishing his food.

The next day at school was hectic. The school was buzzing about the newly scheduled exhibition match against East High. Bulma tried tracking down Vegeta before lunch, but he managed to avoid her. It was not until lunch that she caught him outside of the cafeteria.

"So?" she asked expectedly. He raised his eyebrow while giving her a blank stare. "What are you going to do?"

Vegeta shook his head and turned away, walking toward the door.

"Hey!" she said and grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "Don't you care at all that you're competing against your old school?" she asked, expectedly.

He rolled his eyes. "Why would I care?"

"Because! You spent all that time wrestling for the team," she explained, frustrated.

Vegeta shook his head again. "You are once again incorrect. I wrestle for myself and no one else. It makes no difference who my opponent is." Vegeta ripped his arm out of her grasp and headed into the lunch room.

"Men," she sighed and followed.

Bulma spent the week and weekend preparing her presentation on a new prototype of a gravity simulator. She barely saw her friends or Vegeta until the next Monday.

"Hey Bulma!" shouted Goku from the hallway as students were talking and making their way to their lockers to leave for the day.

"Hi Goku. Sorry I've been really busy lately," she said, yawning.

He smiled. "It's okay! I just wanted to ask you what would be a good thing to make for dinner? If you were cooking it. With another person. For a date-type thing."

Bulma's jaw dropped. "What?"

Goku's smile got bigger. "Well, this weekend, I was running my usual five miles, and I ran past Chi-Chi, and she said something about shooting stars, but I told her that it probably isn't a good idea to try to shoot stars. Then, I asked her if she liked to cook, and she said yes, and now we're cooking together!"

Bulma broke out laughing. "Wait, you asked Chi-Chi on a date?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Oh, Goku," she laughed. "Make something easy that doesn't have any milk, cheese, or garlic in it because those will all cause bad breath. How about grilled chicken with a vegetable and strawberries for dessert?"

"Wow, Bulma! Thanks! I know I can always count on you! Oh, and I wanted to tell you- we found out the matchups for next Saturday. I'm going against East High's top gun, some guy named Frieza Lordon. He just transferred there. He's a junior. And Vegeta's going up against his old teammate, Cap Ginyu, since they're in the same weight class this year. They're both going to be hard matchups. I know Vegeta's nervous even if he doesn't say so."

She nodded. "Thanks for letting me know. And call me tonight with details about your date!"

He laughed. "Okay! I just hope Chi-Chi can cook well, because I'll be starving!"

* * *

><p>AN I have no objections of imagining Vegeta in a towel ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Everyone! **First off, thanks for the reviews! :) ** I hope you had a lovely first day of June. I tried updating yesterday but the uploader went berserk on me sooo that didn't happen. On a brighter note, I finished chapter 9! I'm sorry I'm such a slow poke, but I'm taking a summer class (blah), and I don't have nearly as much time to do anything as I like. The good news is it's over in 2 weeks - then I'll be back to a somewhat regular update schedule. Ok, I'll shut up now.

* * *

><p>Bulma heard Vegeta stomp up the stairs that evening. He was clearly angry about something or other. She stood in her door frame and saw him enter his room. She decided to throw caution to the wind and entered the lion's den.<p>

Vegeta was pulling his sweaty t-shirt over his head as she entered. As he turned, he noticed a figure in the doorway and looked up.

"Don't you knock?"

She grinned. "I hear you're up against your friend on Saturday."

"Let's get one thing straight," he growled, "Ginyu is not, nor was he ever, my _friend_. I don't have friends, and I don't need them."

"Sorry I asked," she said, watching him bustle around the room. "You know Goku asked Chi-Chi out. They're making dinner together tonight. Isn't that sweet?"

Vegeta swung around to stare at her incredulously. "Sweet? I would never use Kakarot's name and 'sweet' in the same sentence."

"Well, still. At least he has guts to ask a girl out."

His eyes narrowed fractionally. "Are you implying I'm spineless?" he questioned.

"I was just wondering why you haven't expressed any interest in the girls at school," she asked slyly and smiled.

"I have a girlfriend," he stated as if it were obvious, and she was stupid for not realizing it.

Bulma's eyes bulged out of her head. "_Who_?" she demanded but never gave him a chance to respond. "I bet she's some outrageously snobby bi-atch who's just trying to get with you because you're a shiny, new toy." His forehead relaxed and a very small smile spread across his lips. "Oh my God," she whispered, covering her mouth with her hand. "I'm right," she spoke as if she had just uttered poison from her lips.

"I never thought I'd hear you call yourself a bitch."

She glared at him. "_What_? I did not just call myself… but… wait… I'm?" She paused. "Oh." She glanced down at the carpet, embarrassed. "Well, of course it's me. I… I was just checking," she added lamely and sped back to her room.

As Bulma threw herself face first on her bed, she heard Vegeta close his door and walk to the bathroom. That was really, really dumb of her to say. She basically gave Vegeta all kinds of ammunition to use against her. Bulma berated herself for being impulsive. She needed more patience.

A few minutes later, her mom called her down for dinner.

Bulma took a few bites of her pasta and talked to her father about her presentation.

"I just need to find a way to condense the product into one data chip. It would be easier to manage and to keep its integrity for a lot longer. Bulk means breakdowns."

"Yes," Dr. Brief agreed, "But it might be harder to store that much information on a smaller platform. Well, just try, and we'll go from there."

Vegeta sat down at the table, the tips of his hair still wet from showering.

"Vegeta, dear, how was practice today?" Bunny asked.

"Fine," he said while chewing.

"Are you ready for Saturday's match?"

"I will never be ready enough for any opponent."

Bunny stopped mid-chew. "Oh, that's nice." She looked around the table. "Would anyone like dessert?"

Goku called that night with little to say about the dinner other than Chi-Chi was an excellent cook. That about summed up the perfect woman for Goku, so Bulma knew he was content.

She stayed up late working on the presentation and was punished for it as she dozed off in English. Mr. Piccolo scolded her and demanded she write him a two-page essay about the negative effects of napping too long.

The rest of the week flew by, until finally, Saturday morning arrived. Vegeta was silent throughout breakfast, speaking even less than his normal quiet self.

Bulma drove Vegeta over to the high school at one o'clock for the match at three. She arrived there early, wanting to wish the boys good luck and claim her seat in the front row. Coach Kai and his assistant coach, Mr. Popo, were giving the guys last-minute pointers when the boys from East High walked in.

Bulma stared at the huge men, not boys, and could not understand how their massive forms were in the weight classes as the West High boys. They looked like giants.

People started filtering in at two o'clock, and by quarter 'til, the gym was packed. Chi-Chi spotted Bulma and left her friends to go sit with her.

"Hey Bulma! Did you hear the good news?" she beamed.

"Yes! Goku told me. Congratulations! I'm really happy that it worked out between you two."

"Me too!" she whispered as the lowest weight class wrestlers began warming up.

The match was over before it started. The East High boy easily overpowered the West High one, and the ref called the match. A pattern formed quickly. All of the East High boys beat them as if winning was cake. Bulma began to worry when she noticed who was next.

Cap Ginyu stepped up to the mat stretching and striking ridiculous poses to his fellow teammates. Vegeta slid his headgear into place as he stepped onto the mat. The referee signaled to prepare themselves and shake hands. The whistle blew, and the match began. Vegeta was obviously bulkier than Ginyu, but Ginyu had a greater height advantage. Ginyu captured Vegeta in a headlock with his arms and legs trapped at warped angles. Bulma could not follow this match any better than the others. Somehow, points were scored for trapping and escaping, but she was still unclear of the rules. The whistle blew. Match over. Vegeta had lost by three points. Ripping his head-protector off, he threw it down on the floor and strode off the mat, sitting down on the benches with his teammates again.

Goku was next. He stepped on the mat, stretching his legs and arms as Frieza Lordon joined him. The match was epic to say the least, but both sides ended up being matched evenly. After the allotted time, the referee called a tie. Goku made his way back to the bench, congratulated by his team for being the only one not to lose. Coach Kai gathered the team around, giving them a pep talk. Bulma saw Vegeta slip away to the back doors, unnoticed. She jumped off the bleachers, said goodbye to Chi-Chi, and made her way to the gym door, opening it quietly and holding it until the lever allowed it to close. She turned around in the dimly lit stairwell and was greeted by a pair of dark eyes.

"Vegeta?" she gasped. "You gave me a heart attack!" He looked sadly at her. She waited for him to respond. He said nothing but refused to break eye contact with her. Bulma found herself being pulled toward him. For the first time, she noticed something different in his gaze. He was sad. Not mad, upset, or even offended. He was simply sad.

She stopped a foot away, close enough to feel the heat emanating off his body from the match. "I'm sorry," she said, reaching up and touching his cheek with her fingertips, then her palm. She took another half-step toward him, lowering her hand to his chest and adding the other.

His expression morphed into a confused one. She broke eye contact as her head lowered to look at her hands on his body. "I know how badly you want this. It means everything to you. I- I know you can do it," she looked back up, seeing his gaze had followed hers from her hands to her eyes again. "You'll fight harder for the next match, because now you know what you're up against. They can't take you by surprise."

He broke their eye contact and furrowed his eyebrows, giving a sharp nod in agreement. Bulma sighed and resigned to her instincts. She pushed her body against his, smashing her hands between their bodies and resting her cheek on his chest. It would have appeared awkward to an observer, but she didn't care. Shifting and lowering her hands, she loosely wrapped her arms around his hips. She tried to simply give him comfort in this half-hug.

"You'll win when it counts," she encouraged, lifting her head and gazing into his eyes again. She leaned in, only a centimeter away. Her eyes flickered from his lips to his eyes. The fact that she saw something other than anger and contempt in his face astounded her. She could not wrap her mind around the concept. Finally letting go of all prior reserves, Bulma leaning in and pressed her lips against his.

Vegeta did not engage, but he did not move away. She broke the kiss and kept a close distance. Bulma moved her hands from his hips to around his neck and pulled him in again. She slanted her top and bottom lips to fit over his, trying to rouse him.

After a few moments, Vegeta began to respond. He reciprocated with equal, if not greater, force. He deepened the kiss, prying her mouth open with his tongue and nipping at her bottom lip. A tight, funny feeling began to form in the pit of her stomach. It was something akin to butterflies with a mix of excitement and anxiousness. His hands snaked their way around her back. Eventually, his fingers grasped her lower back, pushing up her shirt so that his hands were on her skin. He pulled her hips closer to him, then turned them both around and pushed her up against the wall. The cold cinder blocks pressed into her back as Vegeta crushed her to it.

The door crashed open as the wrestling team came pouring into the stairwell. The boys in front stopped, realized what was happening, and started catcalling and hooting. Vegeta pushed away from Bulma, embarrassed, and walked away from her, heading down the stairs and into the locker room. The boys passed Bulma in a run, trying to catch Vegeta, and at last, Goku entered with Coach Kai.

"Hey, Bulma!" Goku said. "Whatcha doing here?"

She smiled. "Oh, nothing. See-ya later, Goku," she said and ran out.

* * *

><p>AN: OMG, wasn't that sooo cute? **I** even got excited when I edited it :) Yeyyy!


	8. Chapter 8

Hiiii! Again thanks for the reviews and favorites :) Sooo I'm *almost* done with chapter 10 but couldn't wait to post this chapter (cuz it might just be my fave so far). I'm going to write about Vegeta's past (upon request) even though I hadn't originally planned too. If there's something else you're interested in - let me know. I have a general sense of this plot but nothing too specific sooo I'm open to anything! Ok I'll shut up now.

In case you forgot what happened: Vegeta lost to Ginyu in the match. Bulma caught up with him in the stairwell. They kissed. (yey!)

* * *

><p>The ride home was quiet to say the least. Bulma rode in the backseat of her parent's car with Vegeta, her motorcycle tucked safely away in her pocket. They had both refused to talk to, or even look at, each other the whole way home.<p>

Bunny offered to make dinner, but nobody felt like eating; they retired to their own rooms early.

Bulma attempted to practice her presentation, but her mind kept wondering about Vegeta. She closed her eyes, brushing her lips with the tips of her own fingers, remembering. He was smiling at her and laughing. She had never seen him laugh before. He looked gorgeous. She took his right hand in her left and stroked his cheek with her free hand. She leaned in; their breaths mingling and lips inches away. She closed her eyes and-

Bulma jerked awake. Screams came into her room and echoed off the walls. She threw the covers off and ran to the door, opening it with a force that unbalanced her momentarily. She entered the hallway and paused to listen and determine the origin of the shouts. Once Bulma realized the noise was emanating from Vegeta's room, she made her way over and entered. Vegeta was yelling and rolling around in his bed, panting, as if an invisible attacker was attempting to strangle him. She scanned the room and found nothing out of the ordinary. Bulma walked over to the side of the bed, leaned over, and grabbed his arm.

"Vegeta! Vegeta, wake up! You're dreaming," she said, shaking him awake. His eyes opened flying back and forth, gazing upon a world unseen to her. She touched his cheek, and he nearly pushed her off the bed. "Hey! I'm trying to help you!"

"GET OUT!" he yelled sitting up against the headboard, finally calming down and catching his breath.

"You were just having a nightmare. If you calm down-"

"_Get out_," he repeated in a snarl.

Bulma rolled her eyes and walked to the door. Vegeta pushed himself back onto the mattress and covered his eyes with his arm. He heard the door shut quietly and released a pent up breath.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said. Vegeta uncovered his eyes and saw her standing by the door.

He turned on his side, blocking her from his view. "Your stubbornness is going to get you into a lot of trouble some day," he grumbled. He listened to her soft footsteps approach the bed, and the mattress depressed from her weight.

"Tell me something I don't already know. Now, move over."

Vegeta flipped onto his back, looking incredulously at her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I told you I wasn't leaving. Now, move over!" Vegeta refused to move. "Fine, we'll do it your way." She shoved her hands in his ribs and began to push him to the other side of the bed. He normally would not allow her miniscule power to move him, but he told himself he was tired and upset, so a small amount of comfort for one night would not make a difference. He felt her move under the covers, her smooth leg brushed up against his. He snuck a glance at her, seeing her back to him and her hair fanned over his pillow. He turned so he was facing her back and fell asleep almost instantly.

Bulma closed her eyes, but sleep was slow to overcome her. Instead, she lay in the bed awake, listening to Vegeta's even breaths and replaying that afternoon's events in her head. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes.

_She was drowning. It was becoming very difficult to breath. The harder she tried pushing air in her lungs, the harder it became to keep it in. Until…_

Bulma snapped her eyes opened, finding she really could not breathe. She panicked, not recognizing where she was, and almost yelled when she noticed a body draped over her torso. The head was resting conveniently in between her breasts, which was part of the reason she could not breathe. His right forearm was lying on the bed, smashed next to her ribs, while his left hand was under her shoulder, grasping it and making it impossible to move. The right half of his hip was in contact with the bed; his right leg was between her legs.

She smiled as she realized they had completely switched sides throughout the night. Vegeta seemed peaceful in his sleep. _At least he's calmed down_, Bulma thought to herself. She lifted her hand from her stomach and lightly began stroking his cheek. A slight moan uttered from his lips, stilling her hand. She waited for him to wake, but he did not. Placing her hand on his bicep, she exhaled and glanced at the clock. It was 9:07 am. This surprised her as Vegeta was usually already up and working out. She closed her eyes, drifting back into unconsciousness.

He was so damn comfortable; he could not bring himself to get up and work out. For some reason, his pillow was especially soft and warm, and his bed had molded perfectly to his body. He was content – in both body and mind. He had never had a sense of security until very recently. He hated admitting it, but the girl had done him a huge favor, something no one else had done before. He did not have to worry about moving or being forgotten. He was getting attention, though undesired, for no reason at all.

_She kissed me_, he suddenly recalled. _And I kissed her back._ His lips formed into a very small smirk. _And she didn't even care that I lost,_ he through before remembering that he had, indeed, lost. He moved his right arm, which was completely under his body, and heard a soft murmur. He snapped his eyes open and in his peripheral vision saw something grasping his arm. He blinked and looked, seeing neatly manicured nails. Following the arm up, he saw her sleeping face.

And he remembered. He remembered his awful nightmare. He remembered how she had looked scared when he woke up. He remembered how he pushed her away; how she didn't listen and stayed instead.

Vegeta took a deep breath, releasing all his pent up emotions, and just _felt_. He could not understand how he was in this position. He was feeling a moment with no worries, or stress. It confused him, which was a rusty emotion in his book, but comforted him as well. He glanced up at her. Her lips were turned down in a slight frown and a little spot of drool was pooling on the corner of her lips. Her bangs were disheveled, while her hair was a frizzy mess. Vegeta could not remember a time when she did not have a perfect appearance.

He pulled his arm out from her hand slowly, not to wake her. However, the moment he began lifting his body, her eyes popped open.

"Whafooing?"

His eyebrow lifted in amusement. "Excuse me?"

She cleared her throat. "I said 'What are you doing?'"

"Well, I was attempting to release myself of this stranglehold you have put me in," he said, smirking.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I understood that. I mean, where are you going?"

"It's none of your concern."

"Are you going to work out?" she accused him.

"What I do with my time has nothing to do with you," he spat out and tore himself away from her, sitting back on his heels.

"Vegeta, take a day off. One day is not going to make a difference. Plus, you just had a really hard match yesterday. You need rest."

"Rest? A true fighter does not need nor want rest. I need to get stronger to beat him."

"And you can do that tomorrow. Come on, hang out with me for one lousy day. It's not going to kill you." He gave her a yes-it-will look and slid off the bed. "We can go to a movie." He turned and gave her another look before taking a step toward the door. "We can go to- to- uh, the mall." He took another step away. "How 'bout the park?" He took the last step to the door. "A wrestling match?" she practically shouted.

He stopped and turned around. "Where?"

"West University's hosting a tournament. It's a ten minute drive from here. Wrestling all day! I promise!" she said, grasping for straws. Vegeta stared at her blankly as she kept waiting for him to say no.

Finally, he responded, "Hm," and left the room.

She stared at the door, unsure. "Wait!" she called, getting up and running to the hall. "Was that a 'yes'?" she asked his back as he entered the bathroom.

She heard a faint snicker, and the door shut.

* * *

><p>AN: Awww wasn't that sweet? I'm thinking Vegeta is a little OOC but this is an AU and he is in high school, so bare with me... I don't plan on having him buy Bulma flowers anytime soon so I think I'm safe.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **After checking my e-mail today, I noticed the numerous updates from all the stories I read. And then I realized I was a jerk. So sorry for not updating in foreverrrr. Other than finishing my class, being on JURY DUTY, and planning my 21st party (which is FRIDAY - hollah!), I've been trying to relax for the first days of my vacation... consequently, not writing. But yeah, I'm back. Earliest update for ch 10 is probs next monday... no sooner. So, I started writing the last chapter of this story... the only problem is, I haven't written anything in between. I don't really know how long this is going to keep going. maybe til ch 13? **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Bulma and Vegeta got back from the wrestling tournament at eight o'clock. They ate dinner quietly with Bulma's parents and then separated, each doing their own homework. As Bulma got ready for bed, she recalled the afternoon. <em>He was still his normal grumpy self today, but not as cold<em>. She brushed her teeth and padded down the hallway to his room.

She knocked on the door, and entered. Vegeta was doing pushups on the floor; his homework was open on his desk, forgotten.

Bulma waited a moment for him to look up. When she realized he was not going to acknowledge her presence, she cleared her throat and waited another minute.

"Vegeta?" she said. "Vegeta?" she spoke again. "Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta!" He growled and threw his head up while his arms were held down at a ninety degree angle. Bulma smirked. "I just wanted to say goodnight." She smiled innocently. His eyes widened, and he snorted impatiently at being disturbed. He lowered his head and continued as if he was never interrupted.

Offended at being ignored, Bulma huffed and walked over to him. She knelt down in front of him and waited. As she watched him go up and down, she became even angrier. Then she lay on her stomach with her arms propped up under her chin.

Vegeta continued to ignore her, enraging her further. Bulma wrinkled her nose and decided to switch her tactics. She turned onto her back then inched forward so that her head was directly underneath his. Vegeta's eyes focused on her during the downward motion. His arms locked in place as their faces were inches away from each other. Bulma reached up and grasped his ears, pulling his jaw down to her. She pressed her lips to his firmly, but chastely, and released him.

"Goodnight," she said and got up. She walked to the door, turned and smiled, and shut the door behind her.

Vegeta fell down to his knees in shock. _What nerve! That woman has the audacity to waltz in here and interrupt my training. Then she _kisses_ me! Upside down!_ He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. It was going to be a long night.

Monday morning gossip was centered on Saturday's post-match incident. Bulma and Vegeta were watched and whispered about non-stopped. Vegeta was becoming very frustrated as he headed toward the cafeteria, only to find Bulma missing from their usual table. _She is probably divulging all the dirty details to some brainless bimbos. _He found it pointless to stay if she was not there; after all, what was the point of keeping up the charade if she was not present either? He headed down to the weight room instead to work out and blow off some steam.

The classes after lunch were calmer – most of the gossip had died down. Heading to his last period, Vegeta caught a glimpse of Bulma, with her jacket on, walking through the hall with Yamcha. He suddenly became angered by the doorknob to the classroom and forcefully yanked it open. Vegeta sat in his seat. Furry rolled off of him in gigantic waves. He was mad he was in physics. He was mad he was hungry. He was mad his teacher assigned homework. He was just plain mad.

As the bell finally rang, he made his way to his locker to grab his bag before wrestling practice. The halls cleared swiftly as everyone was eager to leave the dreary school walls and breathe in the fresh air. Looking around the deserted hall, he decided to go down to the second floor past Bulma's locker to confront her about missing lunch. As soon as he opened the door, he saw her standing by her locker, but she was not alone. Yamcha was hugging her to his chest and stroking her hair. Vegeta masked his emotions with a blank expression and strode down the empty hall.

Yamcha was the first to notice Vegeta coming toward them, but Bulma looked up to see what had held his attention. Bulma jerked away from Yamcha and ran up to Vegeta, who was now only a few feet away. She almost had her hands around his waist when he grabbed her outstretched arms and pushed her back. Bulma would have fallen flat on her back had Yamcha not reacted and caught her.

"Don't touch me," Vegeta said, deadly. "I told you not to drag me into your lies."

Bulma regained her balance, but lost her voice. Her face flushed suddenly as she fought to hold back a sob. She gave a short nod of her head before turning around and running passed both of them to the staircase.

"Bulma!" Yamcha cried after her. "Bulma, wait up!" He turned his attention back to Vegeta. "You are the biggest asshole that ever existed. Did you even know she had her big presentation today, or is the great and mighty Vegeta too important to remember anything besides yourself?" Vegeta glared at him, not saying a word. "She bombed her presentation, for your information. As in, completely failed. I know Bulma, and I know she wouldn't have messed up something so important unless there was a damned good reason. And I swear to God, if that reason has anything to do with you, I'm going to-"

"You're going to what?" Vegeta breathed through his teeth. They were in each other's faces.

"She's my friend. Don't mess with her. You don't deserve her on any level, scum."

Vegeta barked a harsh laugh. "And you do?" he accused.

"I never stood a chance, and I know that. FYI, she told me the reason she didn't come straight to you is that you were still mad about Saturday's match and didn't need more on your plate. She's a decent person, and she doesn't need someone selfish, like you, around her. Take a hint and hightail it out of her house when you're legal," Yamcha snapped and walked away.

Vegeta stood still; his gaze dropped to the floor. His narrowed attention at Yamcha's presence had clouded his vision; he had missed Bulma's upset expression. _She failed because of me._ He stood rooted to the spot for a few moments before grabbing his bag from the floor and walking to practice.

Bulma collapsed on her bed. She was mentally exhausted from the horrible presentation and physically exhausted from crying. She wrapped herself in a blanket and snuggled into her pillow. Bunny came in to check on her but left quickly when Bulma wanted to be alone. Her father was understanding about the incidence. He was not in the least bit upset at her failure, which was something that puzzled Bulma since she was eventually going to inherit the company.

Around six o'clock, she heard Vegeta shut the door to his room. A couple minutes later, her mother called her for dinner. Bulma skipped the meal and chose to work on her missed work for the day, instead. Waiting until a late enough hour, she left her room to go to the bathroom and get ready for bed.

He had his hand on the doorknob. Vegeta had heard the door open and her feet padding down the hall. _Really, I'm being stupid. There is no reason for me to avoid contact with her. _I _did nothing wrong, after all. _She _was the one who was all over that idiot_, he thought.

Deciding enough was enough, Vegeta inhaled a deep breath opened his door.

Nothing happened. He had almost expected her to walk out of the bathroom at the same time. Popping his head out of his room, he looked up and down the hall. The only noises he heard were the TV on in the parent's bedroom and the running water of the sink in the bathroom.

He huffed. Something seemed off. The house was too calm. Deciding to fix the problem, he strode over to the bathroom door and pounded on it.

"Will you hurry up? You're not the only one living here!" he shouted into the wood.

The door immediately opened, startling him. Bulma grabbed her towel from the sink and sidestepped him, walking straight past him and into her room without a word.

Unnerved, Vegeta turned around to look at her body retreat into her room. For some odd reason, that angered him. She had practically ignored him, and what upset him even more was that he never had a desire for attention – ever.

He recognized his attraction to her; that was more than obvious when he continually allowed her to kiss him. However, he never thought he would like the interaction, let alone miss it. Vegeta grinded his teeth. He was in a real dilemma, and he knew his two options. He could fight for his desire or abstain from the added weakness. Unfortunately, Vegeta already knew which one he would ultimately choose.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know...<p>

pleaseee review! It's my bday tomorrow! (Trying to make you feel guilty)


	10. Chapter 10

Sooo, I thought I should update. The only problem is, I'm caught up to what I have written! Aghhhhhh! For all those who care, I had a lovely party :) Thank you!

* * *

><p>Bulma huffed as she threw her backpack down on the floor next to her bed. She ripped her jeans off and yanked her drawers open, searching for a pair of sweat pants. She roughly pulled out the hair-band keeping the braid she had spent a half hour on that morning. Tearing up when she pulled out a clump of hair that was stuck in the band, she rubbed her head.<p>

"I don't care anymore!" she shouted to no one in particular then growled in frustration.

A knock came from her door a moment later. "Bulma, dear. Are you okay?" he mother asked.

"I'm FINE mom," Bulma answered angrily. "I just need to be ALONE!"

Bunny sighed. "Alright." She turned to leave, but remembered something. "Don't forget Vegeta's first match tonight, sweetie. I know he'll want you to be there for him," she finished and left.

_Obviously not if he hasn't spoken to me all week_, she thought. Vegeta had successfully ignored her every time they were in the same vicinity. He had even managed to disregard her when he was riding on the back of her hoverbike in the mornings. Mrs. Brief would pick him up after wrestling practice after Coach Kai kicked her out of the gym for "complaining too loudly."

Bulma fell backward on her mattress and kicked her shoes off. She had spent hours trying to understand what had happened from Vegeta's perspective. Yeah, he may have initially thought she was frolicking with Yamcha, but Yamcha confessed to her the next day that he told-off Vegeta.

_That boy definitely has trust issues. I wonder what happened to him._ Bulma thought back to the day she followed him after school. His guardian at that time, Linda, had told her his parents had died when he was little.

Bulma sat up in her bed. _That's it! Vegeta has trust issues because of his past. And to get him to trust me, I'll just find out why he is the way he is._ She smiled, realizing all she had to do was to uncover his dark past to understand him.

Vegeta was sprawled on the practice mat in the gym. His eyes were closed as he concentrated on his breathing. From somewhere above his head, he could hear Coach Kai yelling at a kid for his improper form and Kakarot goofing off by the back doors. _Those blasted doors_. Every time he walked down the stairwell to the locker room, he thought of Bulma. It was hard enough to live across the hall from her but to pass by that place every day was testing his limits.

He lifted his head off the mat and pounded it down again, trying to clear his thoughts of her. _It's not my fault. I told her I would have no part in her scheme. _Vegeta tried convincing himself that it was merely part of the overall plan – that he truly had no feelings for her.

That failed miserably. As he flipped onto his front, he crossed his arms beneath his chin and watched the team. Coach Kai had moved onto his next victim, and Kakarot was walking to the front of the room. Vegeta followed his path and saw Chi-Chi standing by the wall, waiting for him.

He watched the pair with curiosity. _What do they see in each other? One is a brainless oaf, while the other is… well, the same._ His head tilted to the side in confusion. _They _are_ the same._ He looked away as he saw Kakarot bend down to kiss her. Their relationship worked because of their equal statuses.

_That is why it will never happen_, he concluded. _It wouldn't have lasted. It didn't last. I need to stop thinking about it._ He rolled onto his back, again, and stood up. It was time to get on with the day.

Bulma came to a stop in front of the brick, two-story building. She glanced across the road at the park; someone had taken the liberty to claim the slide and a swing as their own, marking them with purple spray paint. She walked into the hallway and up the steps, quickly finding the third apartment.

Linda answered the door, minus the baby. She stared at Bulma for a moment before saying, "Bonnie? What are you doin' here, hon? Vegeta doesn't live here anymore."

Bulma smiled. "I know," she said shyly.

The questioning look on her face relaxed. "Would you like to come in?" She opened the door wider to allow Bulma to enter. The apartment was dated but clean. "Paul, my husband, took the kids out for a walk. They were gettin' restless," Linda explained. Somehow, that didn't surprise Bulma.

She looked around and saw a small kitchen. There were three, small bedrooms and a bathroom. Linda motioned for her to take a seat on the couch in the living room.

"What can I help you with?"

Bulma looked around, unsure of how to begin. "I… I wanted to know… more, about Vegeta."

Linda looked at her, suspiciously. "Why?"

"Well, my family, sort of, took him in. My real name is Bulma, Bulma Brief."

The woman's eyes widened. "As in the Briefs of Capsule Corporation? You're the one Vegeta's livin' with?"

"Um, yeah."

She let out a long whistle. "Well, I'll be damned. What are you doin' here? I'm sure you can find out anything you want just by askin' around."

Bulma nodded. "I can find out cold facts, yes, but I want to know how he was like with you."

"I only had the boy for two months. The people at the agency don't really tell you much about them. They only said that his parents had died when he was younger, and he kept bouncing around from family to family his whole life. I guess he was a hard kid to manage."

"Did you have any problems with him?"

Linda tapped her chin in thought. "Not really, but he wasn't the most cheerful person to be around. I'm sure you know what it's like. He's moody, doesn't talk. Sometimes he would get into fights with Paul, well, I guess you couldn't really call it a fight – more of like passive aggression, tellin' him that he had no right to tell him what to do. He didn't play with the kids either. He was a loner."

Bulma thought about this information. _Yeah he's like that, but not with us. Not with me._ "And you never found out why he was like that?"

"The only things I know about him are what I've seen, and that isn't much." Linda shook her head. "How long did he stay with you?"

Bulma glanced up. "He's still living with us." Linda looked confused. "As in, he hasn't left, by force or will."

"Well, I would say I was surprised, but you seem like a determined young lady. That much is obvious since you're here bombarding me with questions about Vegeta." Bulma blushed in embarrassment. "Aw, now I'm only teasin'," Linda amended.

"I'm just trying to figure him out," Bulma explained.

Linda stood up. "Wait here." She left the room and returned holding a piece of crumpled paper a moment later. "Here," she said, handing it to Bulma. "When I was cleaning, I found this under Vegeta's bed after he left. I'm not sure what it meant to him, but I couldn't throw it away, just in case. I guess he didn't need it after all."

Bulma looked down at the paper. It was an address written in the small handwriting she remembered Vegeta had from detention. "You never checked this place out?"

"I wasn't curious about it, and I didn't have time. Somehow, I think you'll manage though."

Bulma thanked her and left. She walked out to the road with a hop in her step. _If you think I'm giving up _that _easily on you, Vegeta, then you have another thing coming to you._

* * *

><p>AN: ok so I still don't know where I'm going with this! Pleaseee give me suggestions/ideas - even if they're out there! I need inspiration any way I can get it! Thanks for reading :)_  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11

It's been a longgg time... for anyone who started reading this in the summer, I'm sorry. I haven't given up on this, promise. I'm pretty sure there's only going to be one more chapter, though, don't get too excited. I know how I want to end it and continuing would only make it hard on both you and me :(

And before you start complaining that this is too short, I'll tell you right now that it's an EXTRA half a page longer than all my other chapters, and I usually like to keep all my chapters the same length.

* * *

><p>Mr. Piccolo was reciting the rules of comma usage while Bulma drew spirals in the margins of her notebook. It was hard for her to pay attention when she wanted to go to the address that Linda had given her. She had done some researching the night before and found that the property was an abandoned field in the hold of a trust company.<p>

She wondered what it meant to Vegeta. He had obviously cared about that land, or else he would not have written it down. It was also located in a very wealthy neighborhood – one she definitely would have lived in had her family not owned eight blocks in the city. Somehow, Bulma sensed that Vegeta had probably been wealthy earlier in his life. Even with his discreetness, he clearly recognized good quality. Which brought Bulma back to thinking about why he was in such a desperate situation.

"Ms. Brief, it seems my teaching is boring you," Mr. Piccolo said before tearing her notebook from under her arm.

Bulma glanced up and saw his angered face. "Sorry Mr. Piccolo, I have a lot on my mind," she confessed.

Unfortunately, he was not buying it. "Well, you'll have plenty of time to daydream after school – in detention." An evil smirked crossed his lips as he dropped her notebook back on the desk and returned to the front of the class.

_Great. Just what I need. Another detention. And I'll have to wait even _longer_ to find out what this address means, _Bulma thought as she picked up her pencil and copied notes from the board.

The rest of the day was not nearly as eventful. Vegeta still sat at her table for lunch, but he was as moody as ever. Krillin and Goku's conversations filled up most of the silence. Bulma did not tell the boys about her detention. She did not want to have to explain herself or listen to Yamcha's lecture that would surely come.

At the end of the day, Bulma made her way to Mr. Piccolo's office. He, once again, made her copy out of the dictionary for an hour. She was on "aggressive" when she thought of Vegeta. Detention was not nearly as interesting when he was not with her. The steady scratch of his pencil on the paper had fascinated her. Then, seeing the neat handwriting that had accompanied the noise was nearly unfathomable.

Finally, Mr. Piccolo called time. Without a backward glance, Bulma ran outside, uncapsulated her hovercycle, and slammed on the accelerator.

Leaving from practice, Vegeta watched from the sidewalk as she sped away. _She's up to something_, he thought as he hiked his wrestling bag farther up his shoulder. _No matter. All the better for me. I won't have to try to avoid her questions about where I'm going. She's far too nosey._

Today was the day. After years of putting it off, Vegeta decided to grow a pair and visit _that place_. He had no more excuses not to go and figured no one would recognize him from when he was a kid. It seemed as though moments, not years, had passed since he had been there. He still had a future. A family. A life.

Approaching City Park, Vegeta hooked a sharp left, veering off the sidewalk and into a wooded area. He avoided the park clearing to remain unspotted, carefully stepping down the sloped hill and focusing on the sounds of his own feet. The woods surrounded a larger park on the outskirts of the city. It was the fastest yet most tedious path to the no-rail subway system.

The station was beginning to crowd from people ending their day at work. Vegeta weaved in and out of hurried passengers as he made his way to the 17E. He was not surprised to see his car was empty. He was used to the tedious routine from his previous residence, but he felt oddly out of place, now. Living with the Briefs was spoiling him, he decided. Months ago, he would not have thought twice about public transportation, but he was quickly getting reacquainted with the good life. 

_The good life,_ Vegeta thought. _After all I've been through, I'm still falling back into this pitfall. The more I have, the more I want._ His thoughts stayed to Bulma. It was not the first time he thought of her since the incident, and Vegeta knew it would not be the last. The tension between them had been escalading all week.

He knew he was wrong in accusing her of fraternizing with the moron. He realized it, but he could not tell her that. Saying it would make him look as idiotic as the moron. Vegeta glanced up at the advertisement boards of the subway car. A new protocol of a gravity simulator was flashing on the screen; underneath it was the Capsule Corporation logo. _I'll never be able to get away from her._ Even when he did not want to think about her, her face flashed through his mind. He wanted her until his jaw broke from being clenched so hard. It took all his strength to keep him from wandering into her bedroom in the middle of the night.

The subway slowed to a halt, and the doors swooshed open. Vegeta exited and took the steps up into the crowded station. He made his way to the doors and strode the well-known path to his past.

Grasping the iron bars of the fence, Bulma peaked through two overgrown bushes. She had spent half an hour trying to find another entrance into the property. Finally giving up, she threw her backpack over the fence and began climbing up the bars. The rust grated against her palms, dirtying them, but she was thankful that the friction was stabilizing the grips on her tennis shoes. Reaching the top, she separated the tops of the bushes and absorbed her first real view of the property. A huge stone and concrete foundation to what was once a home sat crumbling and decrepit in the earth. A small corner of the far side of the home's first story was still intact, a lone structure amidst the decaying. The red paint was peeling from the walls, and half of a painting was burned away.

Bulma's stomach tensed; she suddenly felt nauseous. Realizations flooded her mind in a whirlwind of knowledge and understanding. _Vegeta lived here. This was his home, and now it's gone. He must have lost his entire family – everything he cared about._ She glanced over the estate again. Scorches adorned the sidewalks, affirming her assumption of a fire. _Poor Vegeta._ Another rush of nausea hit her; this one from the pity she felt for him. Bulma had known he had nothing coming into her home, but to see that he once had a life, a home, something, had unnerved her. The reality of the situation weighed on her already fragile state.

At that moment, she decided her standstill with him would be over. She would forgive him and be nice to him. He would be suspicious at first, but he had nothing to link her to this part of his life. It was the least she could do for him, after all. She knew she had already been gracious, inviting him into her home and giving him care, but it all seemed insubstantial compared to the loss. Fixing Vegeta would be her greatest challenge, but she had confidence in herself and him.

Having seen enough, Bulma carefully lowered herself back to the ground. A tingling feeling tickled the back of her neck, and she straightened her spine. She could sense someone behind her, close enough to touch. A maddening haze engulfed her and instinct drove her to swing around, fist raised, and aim at the person. She never landed the hit. Her hand was swatted away, and momentum kept her turning full circle. An arm fit underneath her chin, pressing against her trachea, and made breathing difficult, as the other arm trapped her arms to her sides and pressed her into him. Panic seeped through her bones, threatening to snap her, until she heard the voice.

"Why, the hell, are you here?" he yelled.

The unmistakable anger and suspicion knit throughout the words was definitely him. "Vegeta," she choked out, relieved beyond imagine. She relaxed her body against his as relief replaced fear.

Her shift must have caused him discomfort, for he immediate released her, turned her back around, and pushed her into the fence. "How did you find this? What were you doing?" He did not allow time for her to answer, though. "You have no business being here!" he boomed. Bulma's subsided panic began to resurrect. Vegeta was furious. He was madder than she had ever seen him, throwing her accusatory glances intermingled with looks of pure rage. "Answer me!"

"I would if-"

"I told you not to meddle with my affairs! You mean nothing to me. I have no interest in sharing my past with you. I have no interest in sharing my present or future with you. You are merely a means of support, and I will leave your pathetic family the moment I turn eighteen." He was in her face by the end of his rant. Bulma's back grinded against the chipping metal, trying to distance herself to no avail.

"Vegeta, you're scaring me," she whispered, as if saying it too loudly would break some unwritten rule.

He laughed cruelly. "You think I care? How naïve of you. You should know me better than that. I don't care about anyone but myself, and I certainly don't need you."

Bulma crooked her head to the side. He had misspoken. A little stumble that anyone other than her, she who knew him best, would have missed. It gave her the confidence he had previously stripped her of. "You should know me better than that?"

A flash of worry crossed his face and was quickly replaced by a mask of indifference. "What are you talking about? Idiot," he said, resorting to name calling in defense.

"You just said 'you should know me better,' and I do. I do know you better. And that's why you do need me." A small smile spread along her face. "You need me to know how you are, because I'm the only one who can and who does." Reassuring herself, she pushed herself away from the fence and toward him.

Vegeta stared at her as if she had grown a second head. "You are completely depraved if you think that's what I mean," he retorted, but the edge in his voice was unmistakable. He was uncomfortable.

"It's okay, Vegeta.I'm not giving up on you. Not now, when you push me away, and not ever," she promised.

He already accepted that she would not be able to keep the promise, but hearing it certainly gave him a boost of assurance. "Fine. Do what you want. It doesn't matter to me either way."

"Fine. I will." She checked her watch. "It's almost time for dinner. As much as I'd love to stand here and argue with you, I don't want to hear my mother complaining about the food getting cold." She un-capsulized the hovercycle. "Can you stand to ride with me, or would you rather walk?" she asked coldly.

"Shut up and drive."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Happy Super Bowl! And Happy GIANTS win! Since I love football so much, I decided to write/update this story. Luck you! So this is the last chapter... syke! I know I said it would be, but I lied. I have one more in me. At least. Depends on how far into it I wanna get. Hahahaa THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID! But, sadly, true. ****Let me know if you want a little "sumthin sumthin," but if nobody cares, I'm not writing it. No, that's not a threat, I'm just Saiyan. Heheheeeee I'm so clever. PS thanks to my reviews and people who subscribed/favorited my story :)**

* * *

><p>His plan was not working. He had done everything he could possibly think of to derail her, with no success. His snide remarks had no effect. He had even gone out of his way to bother her, purposefully walking in front of the television or eating her dinner when she was late to the table, among other things. However, Bulma proved solid in her determination and accepted whatever he threw at her with a smile. None of this had bothered him, though; what had angered him was her continued research into his past. Every day, she would throw some aspect of his previous life into his face, asking questions like, "Who was Nappa?" or "How did Raditz end up in the house?" out of the blue. Of course, he would never answer her questions, but it unnerved him to hear her be acquainted with his past. Instead, he would reply, "Tell me how you're finding this out, and I'll answer," an obvious lie. "You answer, and I'll tell you how I'm finding this out," she would counter offer. Thus was their routine everyday for two months.<p>

That all changed on March 21, a seemingly day like every other day.

Vegeta was standing outside, waiting for her. She was always late, but this morning, she was later than normal. The sides of his windbreaker flipped open haphazardly in the gusts of air. He felt differently, even though nothing had physically changed about him. The sky was an ominous gray, threatening to pour rain at any moment. He heard the door open and slam shut, and Bulma came rushing up next to him.

"Sorry, Vegeta. I had to put up…um, my hair," she tripped over her words, looking at him to make sure he had not noticed.

Notice, he did, but care, he did not. "Hurry up." He watched her fumble with her bag, nervousness rolling off of her rather than the usual attitude he was accustomed to. "What are you doing?" he asked, frustrated at being later than normal.

"I can't find the- oh, here it is." She took the capsule out, and they left.

Bulma fidgeted in her seat, scooching her behind every few seconds. The motion would not have bothered him had she not kept pressing her behind into his groin. "Stop moving!" he growled behind her. He waited a moment, but Bulma did not seem to notice him speaking. "Are you deaf? Stop moving!" he yelled.

He watched her shake her head, clearing it of her previous thoughts, and heard her say, "Sorry." His suspicion was only heightened by her non-argumentative reply.

When they arrived at homeroom, receiving a death glare from Mr. Piccolo for rushing in as soon as the bell rang, Bulma continued her squirmy manner next to him. This time, he chose to ignore it and watched the school news from the monitor in the corner. An announcement about the rematch between West High and East High was flashing across the screen. Two weeks. In exactly two weeks he would have his opportunity for redemption.

The bell for first period rang, and he continued to his morning classes until the lunch bell rang. On his way to the cafeteria, a hand caught him and pulled him around the corner to a nook where the vending machines were located. Bulma was standing there, alone, with a cupcake in her hand. A single candle was lit in the center between a blue "V" for his name. He looked into her face; she was beaming, excited from surprising him.

"I know you probably don't want anyone else to know it's your birthday. That's why I'm doing this here. And I wanted to tell you this morning, I was dying to tell you this morning actually, but I really wanted to surprise you. I made you butter golden with milk chocolate frosting because I know it's your favorite," she said, spewing the words without breathing. "Happy eighteenth birthday, Vegeta," she added, smiling. She stretched her arm out, offering the cupcake to him.

He stared at her hand, the way her thumb wrapped around one side, her fingers wrapped around the other, and her pinky supporting the bottom. He reached out and grabbed it, awkwardly watching for her next move. She laughed at him, as a mother would laugh at her child being silly, and stepped forward. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left him, entering into the cafeteria.

His cheeks burned red as he looked down at the cupcake. He could not understand how she came to know this was his favorite cupcake. _He_ did not even know what his favorite cake was until she had said it. _And how could she know I don't want anyone to know about my birthday._ His anger and frustration slowly welled up inside of him. He was even more agitated with himself as he realized he _wanted _her to know these things about him. He _wanted_ her to know how he was without explaining himself or making excuses for his behavior. He was the way he was, final.

All this he might have been able to deal with, but he had already vowed to himself that he would distance himself from her. He had chosen to leave by his own free will, and everything she was doing to him was happening against that. It was beyond his control. He could not stay and be able to have his freedom, his identity, stripped away from him. He could not stay and become attached to her. She was a liability, and he could not risk taking another blow like the one he had. It would surely destroy him.

So, Vegeta did what he had to do. Instead of following her into the cafeteria, he walked through the hall, down the steps, and out the double doors. He jogged the five miles to her house, never stopping to catch his breath or pausing to wipe the sweat from his brow. Finally, he slowed down to a walk as he spotted the house. The gates opened for him automatically, and he made his way across the lawn and through the front door.

His eyes immediately caught on the sign hanging on the wall. "Happy Birthday Vegeta!" Streamers were twisted and hung from one corner to the next. Balloon bunches were floating by each table. _This is what she was doing this morning,_ he thought, remembering her stuttering over putting something up. This was obviously another surprise for him, meant to be unveiled when he came home from wrestling practice.

_Home. This isn't my home. I have no home._ Vegeta looked away from the decorations and continued forward, up the steps, and to his room.

* * *

><p>Bulma kept searching the halls for Vegeta in vain. He had disappeared after she had given him his cupcake. She had even stayed after school to look for him at wrestling practice, but he was a no-show. Even Goku was surprised he had missed a practice so close to the match. Bulma did not dare go back to his house to look for him, so she went back home. The living room looked good, even though she had hastened that morning to finish before school. She dragged her feet up the steps to her room, deposited her backpack, and crossed the hall to his room.<p>

She knocked on his door but received no response. "Vegeta, I'm coming in. You'd better have some clothes on!" she said, then chuckled to herself. The doorknob turned under her grip, and she pushed the door open.

It was empty. Vegeta's absence did not affect her, but the lack of everything else did. His drawers were opened, empty. The closet doors were open, empty. "Vegeta?" she said in a small voice. She crossed the threshold. A tightness crushed her chest. He was gone.

Bulma's eyes glossed over. Tears collected on the rims of her eyes, threatening to spill over. She approached his bed and collapsed onto it, burying her face into his pillow. It still smelled like him.

After some time, her mom called her down for dinner. Bulma had not heard her, could not hear her. It was not until her dad entered the room that she had a sense of her surroundings.

Mr. Brief looked around the room, saddened but not shocked at his findings. "Bulma, dear," he said, and walked over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed and patting her back. Bulma shook her head, unable to respond with words. "I know, sweetheart. But it isn't in his nature to stay. You know him better than anyone else. Just try to accept his decision." Another tremor raced through her body, and she resumed crying. Mr. Brief gave her another pat on the back, and she felt the weight against the bed lessen. He closed the door, leaving her alone.

Bulma stayed in her spot all night, unmoving. Her mother's voice woke her up the next morning; she gave her more sympathy and asked if she wanted to stay home. Bulma shook her head, pushed her arms against the bed, and lifted herself off of it. Mrs. Brief left the room as Bulma sat back on her heels, surveying the room.

Something welled up inside of her, but this time, it was not grief. It was anger. She was infuriated. Rage distorted her sight, and she grabbed an open drawer, pulling it out of the dresser, and threw it on the floor. The wood splintered but did not break. That made her even madder, so she grabbed another one, whipping it at the first. This caused the wood to crack, thrilling her. She felt so good doing it that she decided to continue her path of destruction until the room looked like a sorry representation of what it had been.

Bulma glanced around at her handiwork. Her emotions were a mess, appropriately represented by the room she had trashed. Satisfied, she left and closed the door. She made her way to her own room to get ready for school. She did not turn around.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hi! I gave myself a guilt trip because 4 of the stories I'm following got updated last night - so, I felt like I needed to, too. Lucky you.**

**I don't know why this keeps happening, but every time I try to wrap up this story, another chapter gets written...**

* * *

><p>Vegeta stepped into the hallway and glanced around. Nothing had seemed out of the ordinary. People ignored him, yet avoided him, without a thought. He walked to his locker, checking over his shoulder for Bulma. As he fumbled with the lock, a hand clapped his back. He swung around, glaring at the culprit. Goku was standing behind him, smiling<p>

"Whoa! Calm down there, Vegeta. It's only me." Vegeta stared at him. "Woke up on the wrong side of the bed, huh? Yeah, I did that too, once. Chi-chi says you should always get up on the same side of the bed, or else it'll throw off your whole routine in the morning. She's a smart one," he said nodding his head, agreeing with himself.

_Idiot_, thought Vegeta. "Is there any reason you're bothering me, Kakarot, or is this just your usual banter that I can ignore?"

Goku laughed. "No, I just wanted to check on you. You seem especially moody today, but if you're okay, then I'll leave ya to it. See-ya at practice!" He departed down the hall, greeting other students as he went.

Vegeta returned his attention to grabbing his books. _Had she told him?_ Vegeta wondered. _No, Kakarot loves talking about feelings. He would have demanded an explanation. He's just being his stupid self_. Convinced, he slammed the door closed, relocked it, and left for homeroom.

There was a knot in his stomach as Vegeta opened the door to Mr. Piccolo's class. His eyes scanned the room and caught on Bulma. She was seated next to another girl, rather than her usual spot next to him. He stared at her, glaring, but she gave him no response. She did not even look at him as he closed the door with a snap and took his seat across the room. The announcements started, advertising the rematch of East and West High next week for the championship. Vegeta could not help but to glance at her during the whole ten minutes. He waited for her to look in his direction or react to the match, but she was steadfast in her resolve. As the bell sounded, she gathered her backpack and strode straight out of the door.

By lunch, Vegeta's temper was raging as he entered the cafeteria. Bulma had not once acknowledged him in the hallway, and they had passed each other numerous times. She was acting as if he did not exist, and it was infuriating him to no end. He headed directly to his usual lunch table. Goku had already eaten two sandwiches, and he was starting on his third. Krillin was pulling his bag out of his backpack.

"Hef Fefeta! Fhat's foing fon?" asked Goku, his face stuffed with turkey.

Vegeta glared at him. "Once you ingest that bolus in your mouth, Kakarot, I will be happy to answer your questions," he said, sarcastically.

Goku swallowed. "Whoa, sorry I asked. Hey Krillin? Did you see…"

Vegeta blocked out Goku's voice as his eyes fell on the lunch line. Bulma was standing next to Yamcha. They were laughing about something, and his hand was touching her arm.

Red. That's all Vegeta saw as he pushed his chair back and stood up.

"Uh, Vegeta? What are you doing?" Goku asked him, loudly. The other students surrounding them turned to see what was going on. Vegeta snapped out of his haze and looked around. Twenty pairs of eyes were on him. He blinked and looked down at his hands. They were clenched so tightly, his fingernails were breaking the skin on his palms. "You don't look so good," Goku commented.

Vegeta's eyes flickered back up to Bulma and Yamcha. He was offering to pay for her lunch. Vegeta sat back down and forced himself to look away, reminding himself he did not have a claim on her, now or ever.

A minute later, they came and sat down at the table. Vegeta watched as Yamcha pulled the chair out for Bulma to sit in. _I'm going to puke_, thought Vegeta. _He's making an fool of himself. She is obviously not interested._ But as soon as he thought that, Bulma said, "Thanks Yamcha. You are the sweetest man, and any girl would be lucky to have you." She gave him a radiating smile and picked up her fork. Yamcha seemed ecstatic at the compliment and blushed, mumbling his thanks. Vegeta watched to see if she would look at him or comment with a snide remark, but she held her tongue. Her continued evasion of him only increased his anger. Vegeta kept his eyes fixed on her throughout the lunch period, waiting for her to give some sign of her awareness of him.

He waited in vain. The bell rang, and Bulma gave a quick "See-ya" to the table. She was gone before he even stood up.

The rest of that week and next followed the same pattern. He would see her in homeroom, the halls, and lunch, but she persistently ignored him. Vegeta tried his best to not let his mind linger on her avoidance. He resumed his job at the Ox King's after much convincing and groveling on his part, and, he suspected, a good word from Chi-Chi. Between school, wrestling practice, and work, he had little time to consciously dwell on Bulma's behavior, but the thought was an unscratchable itch in the back of his mind.

All of this had distracted him so much that Vegeta had barely realized what day it was. He walked into school Friday morning and was immediately greeted by Goku.

"Ready for the big day, Vegeta?" Goku asked in his usual, chipper tone. Vegeta furrowed his brow but gave no other response. "The match? Us verses East High? Tonight?" Vegeta relaxed his forehead, but his lips turned down. "You forgot. How could you forget? It's only the most important match of the year!"

"I didn't forget, Kakarot. I just don't find any value in reminding myself every moment," he covered smoothly.

Goku laughed. "Well you sure fooled me! I think we'll win. I just hope Bulma doesn't make Chi-Chi sit in the front. I'll be nervous if I see her watching."

"Another distraction. You should make her stay at home," Vegeta said, ambiguously referring to either female on purpose.

"No way Chi-Chi would stay at home, and even if she wanted to, Bulma would drag her here kicking and screaming." Goku leaned back on a locker, preparing himself for a long monologue. "Actually, Bulma's more nervous than you. She keeps telling me that Ginyu has really bulked up and is just under your weight class limit. She's throwing all his stats in my face, like, every time I see her, and telling me all his weak points. Between you and me, it's a little much. I told her a million times that you've really been working hard in practice and will be fine, but she insists that this stuff is vital to you winning." Goku stopped and noticed Vegeta distractedly looking at the floor. "But of course you'll win," he quickly added. "It'll be tough, but you already know that. And Bulma does, too."

Vegeta lifted his head, furious at being insulted. "Apparently not," he growled.

Panicked, Goku said, "Oh, no. She really does. I mean, she's just saying this stuff to give you a better chance of winning. Not that you need it! No, that's not what I meant. I meant-"

"I understand precisely what you meant, Kakarot," Vegeta snapped and walked away.

Goku let out a pent up breath and cracked a smile. 

Vegeta got to lunch early to confront her about her offensive opinions about him. He wanted to catch her before the others got there but decided he would question her, all the same, if they were there.

She never showed up. This irritated him, threatening his resolve to not track her down. None of the others questioned her absence, so he understood that he was, again, being treated as if he meant nothing to her. No one had bothered to tell him, so they assumed he knew. In fact, they had not even questioned him about why he had left her home. He opened his mouth to tell them, to explain his newfound independence, but realized he would be playing into her hand by telling them. _No, I cannot allow her to win. I will defeat her. I'll show her that I don't need her, or anyone._

Vegeta remained at school the rest of the day. After school, Coach Kai had wanted them to go through strategies before the match. He told Vegeta that Ginyu had twisted his ankle last week, so his right side would be his weak side. Vegeta could not help but think that Bulma was the one to give him that insight. Determined to not win by her methods, he ignored the tip and decided to use his brute strength instead.

Seven o'clock rolled around. From the locker room, he could hear the gymnasium fill with spectators to watch the highly anticipated match. Coach Kai said a few last minute words, and the team filed out, up the steps, and into the gym. A cacophony of noise abused his eardrums as the crowed acknowledged their entrance. The East Side supporters were booing, while the West Side was cheering.

He glanced around the bleachers, and sure enough, Bulma and Chi-Chi were sitting in the front row. _Kakarot will be displeased_, he thought before he saw she was looking at him. Bulma actually had her eyes fixed on him. It was the first time. It also felt like he had been punched in the gut and the match had not even started yet. He could tell that her forehead was wrinkled and her teeth were hard at work, chewing on her bottom lip.

He turned his head to size up the opposing bench, but it did little to distract him from the sudden wave of nervousness he felt. The East students looked cocky, confident that they had the match in the bag. Vegeta hoped that their confidence would make them sloppy.

The announcer welcomed the crowd and read the rosters for each team. Krillin's match was the first, because he was the smallest. He was clearly having a difficult time with Jeice, but eventually achieved his own small victory when the ref called a win in overtime, awarding him one point.

Vegeta had watched Bulma the entire time through Krillin's match and the two following his. He took mental notes to be able to compare her reactions with Yamcha's match, which was beginning now. It was a huge relief to see she had acted the same; there were no exaggerations or moments of intensity he could pinpoint that would tell him she cared about him more than the rest of them. _Not them, me_, the thought escaped, and he tried to repress it to no avail.

The ref called another overtime point, making the score 18-22 in favor of East High. Vegeta strapped on his headgear and put in his mouthguard, taking the mat. It was true; Ginyu had beefed up some, and Vegeta wondered if he really was still in his weight group. His ankle was taped up from his shin to his shoe, but despite his injuries, confidence was still radiating from him.

All thoughts disappeared when the ref called start. Ginyu had the advantage on him immediately with his height, but Vegeta twisted his arm and dodged out from under his grip. Ginyu came at him, grabbing his waist, and pushed him onto the mat. Vegeta used his own momentum against him and flipped him onto the mat, too. Distantly, he could hear the ref awarding each of them points but could not pay attention long enough to understand what he had said. Vegeta regained his footing a moment before Ginyu and initiated attack of his own. He had pinned Ginyu's arms behind him and needed to force him to the ground.

Vegeta was about to use his weak ankle as a catalyst for the move when he remembered never to accept help from her again. That's when Ginyu broke his hold on him and swung Vegeta around, pushing him back onto the mat and pinning him there. He heard the ref call out the seconds and struggled to release himself from Ginyu's death grip.

And he saw her. From the corner of his eye, he saw Bulma walking out of the exit doors. That's all he could see – no crowd, to match, no Ginyu. Only Bulma walking away from him.

_She lied to me_, he thought and shifted his eyes to Ginyu's smirking face. In an instant, Vegeta increased his power to an amount he would have previously thought impossible. He used this newfound strength to flip Ginyu and pin him down. The ref started counting again, this time in Vegeta's favor. Each second felt like an eternity, another moment Bulma was getting away from him. _More like, running away. That coward couldn't even stay til the end._ He heard the ref declare him the winner. He flung his headgear down and spit out his mouth guard. Cheers assaulted his ears, but he heard nothing, saw nothing, except those double doors. He got up and walked straight toward them.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Happy Monday! This IS the chapter you have been waiting for. Yey! Don't worry. It's not the last one. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He followed her through the double doors and outside, the cool air enhanced by the sweat trickling down his body. He spotted her thirty yards away. <em>She must have been walking slowly to only go that far<em>. He shouted to her, "You almost did it. You almost made me fall into your trap, but it didn't work. I won on _my_ own, on _my_ terms!"

Startled, Bulma swung around to look at her accuser. The sight of Vegeta confused her; he was supposed to be in the middle of his match, but she brushed her feelings aside, and focused on his words. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know. I know what you were up to. Whispering things into Kai and Kakarot's ears so I would get them. Well, I didn't need your help to win. I ignored his ankle and used his arms instead. I won with sheer power," he pronounced triumphantly.

"Vegeta, what are you talking about?" she repeated.

"Stop that! Kakarot told me you didn't think I could win. He said YOU told him those tricks would give me a better chance."

"I haven't even talked to Goku or anyone else about you once!"

Vegeta ignored her response. "Your mind games didn't work on me. I told you I don't need you."

"I have had nothing to do with you or the match. I didn't say anything to Goku or Coach Kai, and I certainly have not been playing mind games with you!"

He clenched his teeth. "You have purposefully been ignoring me since I left."

"I've been giving you space, you idiot. And you have no idea how hard it's been."

"Oh yes," he said, sarcastically. "So hard that you haven't even looked at me. So hard that you had to leave the match when you thought I was going to lose."

"It was, no, _is_ hard for me! I wanted to come up to you and wish you luck, say _something_ to you all week. But I didn't because I didn't want to distract you, because I knew you had to focus on this match. Because I knew it would destroy you if you didn't win."

"No, you know nothing about me. You're being selfish just as you have always been. You're just like all of them – a liar!" he practically yelled at her, accusingly.

"A liar? What have I ever lied to you about?" He could not say it, because saying the words would make him admit that he wanted them to be true. Instead, he shook his head and turned away. "Vegeta! I don't know what demented world _you_ live in, but I have not said one thing to you, ever, that I didn't mean!"

Vegeta barked out a mocking laugh. "You actually think I'm going to fall for this again, don't you?" he said, spitting and shaking with anger.

"I told you to stay with us – and you did. I told you we wouldn't kick you out - and we didn't. I told you that you can have anything you want – and you got whatever you wanted. I always thought of you and was nice to you, even when you were being a jerk!"

"LIES! You lie to my face and pretend like you're NOT!" He felt his hard shell begin to crack, but he did not care at the moment. Proving himself right was more important than being careful.

"What am I lying about? Tell me. Just say it!" she yelled back at him. He glared at her, but refused to respond. "Fine, you don't want to tell me, that's A-okay with me. But tell me one thing. Why are you out here, Vegeta? If you think I'm lying and don't care, why follow me out here? Why even notice when I left the gym? You shouldn't have been thinking of anyone but Ginyu." She shook her head. "It doesn't matter, really." She paused, thoughtfully. "Just come back home. Please," she begged him.

He was silent for a moment. "Why?" Vegeta asked suspiciously, unsure of her motives.

"Because I care about you," she confessed. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Care about me? What a joke. No one has ever cared about me in my entire life. Why would a person like _you_ care about _me_?"

Bulma glanced down. "I like you."

He snorted bitterly. "There is absolutely nothing to like."

She looked back up. "You're exactly the same as me. Why wouldn't I like you?"

Vegeta thought back to when he saw Kakarot and his girl in the gym. _They_ were alike, but this girl and he, not so much. "We are not the same," he argued with her.

"Yes, we are. You're selfish, arrogant, stubborn, moody, cocky, and cute, and I'm all those things too. I'd even call you smart except you're being really dumb right now," she said angrily, putting her hands on her hips.

"Dumb!" he sputtered. "I am NOT dumb! You're dumb for being attracted to me after how I've treated you. It's almost like you're immune to hostility!"

Bulma nodded her head in agreement. "You're right. I am stupid for being attracted to you. But, what do I have to lose?" She held his gaze and began walking toward him. "Are you going to yell at me? Are you going to embarrass me? Taunt me?" she said poking him in the chest and causing him to back up. "Are you going to leave? Because you've already done that. You can't possibly hurt me any more than you already have. So, tell me. What do I have to lose?"

He swatted her hand away and strode forward, regaining the ground he lost. "You have your PRIDE. That's what you have to lose! You keep telling me these things that I can use against you, and you don't even care! It's almost like you want me to attack your confidence. Don't you have any sense of self preservation?" He stopped, inches away from her.

"If it will get you to stay…" she began but was cut off.

"Stop it! Don't you get it? I don't care, not about you or anybody else!" he yelled in her face. Bulma shook her head. "WHAT? Stop that! You don't think I know myself better than you do? You DON'T know me!"

Bulma continued to shake her head, defiantly. "You're trying to protect me."

"Protect you? From whom?" he spat.

"Yourself."

Vegeta opened his mouth to argue but snickered instead. "You are delusional."

"I understand you. I'm the only person that does, and you don't know how to react to me. You're scared that I'm going to end up being like every other crummy person you've met!"

"I'm not scared of anyone, and you are like every other person I've met." He turned around to leave.

Bulma called out to him, "I don't believe you."

He growled, frustrated and stomped back to her. "YOU ARE PIG-HEADED! I AM TELLING YOU TO YOUR FACE THAT I CAN'T STAND YOU AND YOU STILL DON'T LISTEN!"

Bulma crossed her arms in defense, taking in a deep breath. "I just don't understand why, after everything I've done for you, you still resist. I _know_ you like me, even if it's just a little." She sighed. "I just don't know what else to do."

Vegeta shook his head. "Your lack of defiance is just what I expected. You give up so easily," he mumbled.

"_I'm_ not giving up on _you_. _You're _giving up on me. You don't trust me enough to let me in and help you." He was about to cut her off, but she continued. "I know, I know. You don't need my help. You are completely independent. Well, fine," she settled, "I can handle that. You may not need me to help you, but you do need me. And that's something I'm not conceding."

"Why would I need you when I have never needed anyone else? What makes you _so_ special?" he grilled her, his face a hair's breathe away from hers.

She gnawed on her bottom lip while looking into his eyes. He could not have broken their eye contact if he tried. "I need you." Her breath hitched, and she glanced down. "I need you to be with me, and you need me to need you," she whispered.

It took him a second, but he hardened himself to her words. He could not dare believe them. "I don't," he replied and turned to leave.

A nearly silent, repressed sob caused him to stop in his tracks. He stood, motionless, with one foot out in front of him, his eyes intense on the ground, waiting to hear another sound.

"You don't? Well, I don't know why I even bothered. You're hopeless," she said through the tears.

He whirled around. "I knew you were a liar! And to think, I did almost believe it, you conniving fake," he growled, through gritted teach.

"Stop saying that," she said, emotionless and deadened.

Blind with rage, Vegeta grabbed her arms and brought her into his chest. "You want to know? Fine." He was seething with anger. He was not playing anymore. "You said no matter _what_," he spat out, "You would _never_ give up on me." His teeth ground together, jaw clenched trying to repress the full force of the overwhelming fury. "Those were your words when I found you snooping around on that eyesore of land. You promised, and you were obviously lying."

He was expecting every reaction, except the one she gave him. Slowly, very slowly, her blank stare turned into a smile. "I knew it," she said. "I knew you cared." Vegeta pushed her away as if she had burned him. Bulma stumbled back a few steps but regained her balance quickly. "You were worrying me. I thought you really didn't, so I used my last resort. I'm sorry, Vegeta, but I couldn't, can't, let you go." Her smile had faded as she saw him shake his head and turn to look away. She recognized the blank stare on his face, for it was the one she had just used on him to hide her emotions. She wanted to comfort him. Instead, she looked at him, concerned. "I'm sorry, but I had to. You wouldn't have accepted me any other way. I won't give up on you, but even you have to realize I have my limits."

Vegeta gave her a small nod, acknowledging her words, but his gaze did not hold hers. He looked off to the right, at anything except her. He was ashamed that she had gotten him to admit what he was so adamant on keeping to himself.

"Okay then. Goodnight," she said, turning to leave, before his hand shot out, grabbing her arm. She turned back to look at him and saw he was staring at her. _To hell with it_, he thought. _She already knows, and it would be foolish of me to continue acting as though I don't care. And if she is what I want, then I should claim what I want._

"Say it," he said, barely moving his lips.

"Say what?" she questioned. Vegeta tightened his hold on her arm and pulled her so her hips were aligned with his, bodies pressed against together. "I don't know-" His grip nearly cut off her circulation. "I need you?" she mumbled, guessing what he wanted to hear.

"Again."

"I need you," she said louder and with confidence.

"Again." The intensity of his gaze nearly shattered her. He was showing her the practically nonexistent vulnerability he held. It humbled her to know that vulnerability was herself.

"I, Bulma, need you, Vegeta," she said, placing her mouth by his ear, then pulling away to look into his eyes.

"Don't forget it," he growled and pressed his lips onto hers.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**: It's been a while... Due to the impending doom I have facing me in two weeks (aka graduation :/ ) I've been "busy, busy, busy!" - QUICK! What movie was that quote from? I know, it's driving you nuts... Heehee

But I upgraded the rating from T to M fyi... we're sooo close! Just hang on a littleee longer.

* * *

><p>The death grip around her arms was awkward, but what was going up above the neck definitely made up for it. <em>He wants me! He wants me! He wants me<em>, was the thought chanting through Bulma's head as Vegeta assaulted her mouth with his. Every time she tried to put more into the kiss than him, he growled and doubled his attack. His lips were warm and soft, and he tasted bitter from the match. After a moment, he released her arms and gripped her waist, trying to pull her closer. Bulma lifted her arms to his shoulders and neck. He was still sweaty and overheated, but she felt his skin cooling in the early April air.

After the initial wave of passion wore off, Vegeta began lessening his intensity. He settled for letting her participate, slowing the pace down for a long distance marathon in their make out session. He slid his lips over hers, inhaling quickly before resuming his pace. Bulma pushed her body into his, never wanting to be anywhere but there. She was glad, although a little grossed out, that she had not zippered her jacket, because she could feel his body through her t-shirt. She released her hands from his neck and wiggled a little bit, trying to get her coat off.

Vegeta growled and broke the kiss. "Stop moving," he commanded, and began kissing her again. Bulma whined and moved again. He released her lips. "What's wrong with you?" he barked.

She tried shrugging off her jacket, but his arms around her waist prevented her from doing it. "You're going to catch a cold. Here, take my jacket."

"Don't be ridiculous," he said before pulling her in.

Bulma turned her head at the last second. "Vegeta! You're all hot and sweaty, and it's cold outside! Let's at least go back in."

Vegeta stepped back, suspiciously. "Why?"

"You are impossible. Here," she said removing her jacket and handing it to him. Vegeta was reluctant. "Just take it!"

"You aren't concerned that it's going to smell?" he asked.

Bulma laughed. "Of course it's going to smell. You reek right now, but that isn't stopping me."

Suddenly self conscious, Vegeta backpedaled to the door. "Maybe I should shower."

Bulma stepped back to him. "No," she said and grabbed his hand. She made him put her jacket on around his shoulders. He pulled her into the front of it, wrapping his arms around her. Bulma laid her head in the crook of his neck. She inhaled, blissfully content with the moment, when the rancid smell hit her. "Yes. I change my mind. Yes, go shower. You stink," she retracted. Disgruntled, Vegeta began pulling away, when Bulma slyly added, "But only if I get to watch."

She had not even calmed her breathing from the last kiss when Vegeta pressed his lips to hers, again. Her mind went fuzzy as the excitement of the moment overrode any qualms about his odor. His hands grasped her waist and then slid down to her ass. He palmed her cheeks through her jeans, alternating squeezing and loosening his grip. Before she realized what was happening, he lowered his hands to the backs of her thighs and lifted her, so she was straddling his hips. Bulma felt him step backward until he hit something. Cracking her eyes open, she was vaguely aware that her back was being pushed against the side of the building.

Vegeta was surrounding her. With the wall giving him leverage, his hands were free to roam over her body. He pushed his hands underneath the back of her shirt, rubbing and stroking her lower back. Bulma lowered her hands from around his neck and ran her fingertips across his chest. The singlet he wore was cut out in the front, exposing most of his chest.

Bulma fought for control of the kiss as Vegeta slid his hands to her sides and stomach. Her concentration broke when he began nipping at her lips and grabbed her breasts. The overload of sensations was too much for her to handle, and she moaned into his mouth. She felt him smirk into the kiss as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Paralyzed, Bulma's arms gave out, and she succumbed to the sensations.

Vegeta pulled back a hair's breath away. She had stopped touching him. He growled out, "Touch me," and slammed his lips against hers. Jolted by his rough command, Bulma replaced her hands on his chest and began exploring. His pecks tensed under her touch; muscles tensed. She felt his skin where it had puckered from his scars. Unconsciously, she noted them without interrupting her investigation of his body. As Vegeta switched the pace, moving from her lips to sucking on her neck, Bulma gained her bearings and traced her fingers down his body to his abs. The material of the singlet prevented her from going any lower, but she pulled it with one hand and continued with the other.

Vegeta ground his hips into her pelvis, and Bulma was finally introduced to the bulge between his legs. She pushed her hips into him, trying to get closer through the material of their clothes. Vegeta ground into her harder and lowered his head to the collar of her shirt; there, he nuzzled his way into the scoop-neck and began kissing her chest.

"Vegeta," Bulma groaned out. "More." Her breathing quickened as he began sucking on the top of her breast. She moaned. "Please," she whined desperately.

Something triggered in him. He paused and glanced up at her face. Her head was thrown back onto the bricks of the outer gymnasium wall. Her eyes were lidded, drooping from the sheer amount of pleasure she was experiencing. "Car," he whispered.

Bulma roughly breathed out, "What?"

"Car. Now," he commanded and patted down her pockets, searching for a capsule. Understanding, Bulma reached into the pocket of her jacket around his shoulders. She pulled out the capsule and held it up to his eye level. A snicker crossed his lips before he pushed his mouth back on hers, thanking every god for that capsule.

At that moment, the doors to the gym burst open. Goku was yelling as he descended the steps, unaware of their position as he screamed, "We won! Vegeta! Bulma! We won!" and rushed to embrace them against the wall. A second later, the rest of the gym poured through the door, following their victor. The crowed was cheering and chanting for West High. No one noticed Bulma and Vegeta untangling and straightening themselves.

The mass of people were picking up Goku, hoisting him above them as they celebrated. Someone spotted Vegeta, and a smaller subset rushed over to them, picking him up as well and hoisting him on their shoulders. A look of sheer shock and wonder crossed over his face. Bulma laughed at his confusion. Nobody had ever considered him a hero, and Bulma basked in his alarm at being thought of as such. There were cheers as Coach Kai followed the crowd. Somebody had handed him a flask they had sneaked into the gym. Coach took a big swig of it before making his victory speech. The crowd went wild.

They stayed there, celebrating, until one in the morning, at which point the cops threatened to arrest the entire school if they did not leave. Bulma found her parents as the crowd thinned. "Hold on a sec. I need to find Vegeta."

Dr. Briefs shook his head. "Now Bulma, don't pressure that poor boy into coming back. If he doesn't want to, you can't force him to-"

"Okay dad," she cut him off and ran over to where Vegeta was standing with Coach Kai and Goku, reliving a play-by-play of the final seconds of the match. Bulma curved her hand around his bicep. He turned his head and followed her away from the stragglers. She turned around and held his hands, to his reluctance but allowance. "Vegeta. Come home with us." He twisted his head around, avoiding her gaze, and giving himself time to reconsider. Bulma, however, thought he was rejecting her. "Please," she begged, eyes tearing. "You can't pretend like that stuff didn't happen before everyone came out. You know we, I, want you there." When he did not respond, she pushed closer to him. "Please," she whispered, leaning forward and capturing his lips.

Vegeta let her try to seduce him. He had already decided to go home with her, even before she had offered, but he found her very amusing when she was trying to get what she wanted. And his pride would not allow himself to appear to give in to her so easily.

When Bulma pulled back from the soft kiss, she stared up at him uncertain. "I may need more convincing before I agree," he snickered. Bulma's uncertainty rapidly changed to anger as she huffed and turned to walk away. Before she could take a step, Vegeta grabbed her arm and swung her around, capturing her jaw in his grasp and pulled her face to his. He kissed her roughly, keeping her jaw in his control, and released her. "I'll shower and get my bag. Wait for me in the car," he commanded and strode to reenter the gym.

Bulma puffed out her chest in an attempt to regain some of her lost confidence and returned to her parents. She informed them that mister-self-conceited would be joining them. Silent in the backseat, she listened to her parents talk about how happy they were Vegeta was coming back home. She watched as he left the building and strode to the car. Of course, Mrs. Brief gushed as soon as he opened the door, telling him how excited she was and that they would build him a gym just for him. Bulma rolled her eyes, and they drove home.

Because Mrs. Brief would let none of them go to sleep on an empty stomach, they each had to eat a bowl of ice cream before she was satisfied. Bulma and Vegeta left her parents in the kitchen as they made their way upstairs. They separated in the hall, each going to their respective rooms. Bulma was just taking off her shirt to put on her pajamas when the door opened.

She turned around and saw Vegeta at the door. Her jaw dropped, her mouth forming an "o."

Vegeta strode into her room and shut the door, acting cockily as if he deserved to be there. "What happened to my room, Bulma?" he asked, an edge to his voice.

Bulma stuttered some gibberish response. She had completely forgotten that she had destroyed his room when he left. Then, she refused to allow herself or her parents to clean it up. Now, she felt guilty that he had come home to a room in complete disarray.

"Were you angry when I left?" he asked her, sarcastically.

In a sense of self-preservation, Bulma quickly responded, "No. Why would I care about you?" and turned around.

She felt him move behind her, but before she could move, it was too late. He pushed her onto her bed. "Oh, really?" he asked. "I thought you 'needed' me?" He crawled on top of her and sat back on his calves.

Bulma snapped her head to the right, refusing to meet his stare. "Hardly. You must have me confused with someone else." She would not let him know just how deeply he had hurt her. After all, if he had left once, he could do it again.

"So you don't need this?" He turned her head forward and kissed her. This time, it was a gentle kiss, a lingering one. One that she would be hard kept to forget anytime soon. He released her and waited close for her response.

"I need it just as much as you do," she replied and lifted her head to affirm the vow.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: FINALLY IT'S HERE! Sex for you, sex for me, sex for everybody! Since preciousjade76 requested a lemon, I give you - a lemon! Plus, let's be honest... we all love sex. (well, reading about it anyways).**

**Since I'm a total bi-atch and haven't thanked any of my reviewers in, like, a year, I'm going to take the time to do so at this moment from the beginning:  
><strong>

**pallyndrome (first reviewer! *tear*), crazykk2, vegetanime, preciousjade76 (times 1000), darkdannyphantom, FireStorm1991, LadyLaide, Emiri, ., Vegeta1993, myyriad, keke saiyan, Lilly Moonlight, Rhea0023, sweetgilda, anny, bj, KimiruMai, Smile-bestthingintheworld, XDarkAngelOfLoveX, darla ladylondon, Shirochan21, LOnley ROse (for yelling at me to update- yeesh, tough crowd), Kk22, smalsa, ANDDD to everyone else that reads too! Love all of you.**

* * *

><p>Fireworks went off in the back of Vegeta's brain. All the anger he had about his room being destroyed dissipated as Bulma's lips smashing into his. She was obviously upset when he left, but he did not realize the full extent of those feelings. Vegeta smiled into the kiss, more than pleased with himself for having won her over.<p>

Bulma cautiously pulled away. "What's so funny?" she said, eyeing him suspiciously. Vegeta's eyes flicked over her reddened lips and flushed cheeks before returning her gaze.

"How did you manage to push the dresser by yourself? It's a wonder how your puny muscle mass can withstand gravity, let alone knock something over" he observed.

Bulma scrunched her nose in anger. "You can do a lot of things you normally can't when you're mad," she retorted, pushing her body up into his to try to escape.

Unfortunately for Bulma, that only brought them closer together. Fortunately for Vegeta, it gave him enough leverage on her to push her completely up the bed. He held her wrists down and lifted himself to loom over her. "Aw, look what we have here," he said unsympathetically. "I have you under my control. Now, I decide your fate." He smirked and sat back on her thighs, preventing her from using her lower body as a weight to throw him off.

"Vegeta," she whined.

He laughed cruelly. "My first command is that you address me by my proper title." He paused. "I think _King_ Vegeta has a nice ring to it. Don't you?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "How about King _Kong_, since you kinda look like a monkey?" she retorted, grinning at her own joke.

Vegeta growled at her. "You find this amusing? Well, I'll show you how funny I can really be," he threatened, releasing her wrists and grasped her waist.

Bulma shrieked, tears forming in her eyes. "Vegeta! Stop, please. You know I hate being tickled!" She reached her arms out to his shoulders, trying to push him off.

Vegeta stared down at her menacingly. "Not until you address me by my proper title."

Between gasps, Bulma said, "King! Haha, King Vegeta!" Vegeta stopped tickling her but kept his hands around her waist. "You play dirty, mister," she said and suddenly became quiet, serious. She stroked the balls of his shoulders and moved her grip down to his biceps. Her gaze followed her hands, and then moved to his chest. Vegeta watched silently as she examined his body. Her hands inched around his arms to his pictorials. It took all his self control to not flex those muscles. Bulma traced her fingertips over his chest, to the edge of the collar of his wife beater, and along his collar bone. Ever so slowly, her eyes lifted up to his. "Vegeta," she whispered breathily.

Vegeta opened his mouth to speak, when a knock sounded. "Bulma! Is everything okay?" Mrs. Brief asked through the door.

Bulma's eyes widened in panic. She pushed Vegeta off of her, sitting up on her knees. "Yeah, mom! Why?" she answered in a shaky voice. She silently flagged down Vegeta as he stood from her bed.

"I thought I heard you screaming, dear," her mother said curiously.

Vegeta began walking toward the door, indenting to leave, when Bulma grabbed his arm and jerked him back toward the bed. "Oh, no, I was just on the phone with Chi-Chi. She, uh, said something about Goku that was, uh, interesting," Bulma improvised. Vegeta pulled his arm back from her and strode to the door.

"Okay, well can you at least open this door?" Mrs. Brief asked.

Vegeta's hand had unlocked the door when Bulma pushed him to the wall and opened the door, hiding him behind it. "What's wrong mom?" she asked, trying to hide the anxiousness in her voice.

"Well, I couldn't find Vegeta. I just wanted to wish him a goodnight now that he's back home."

Bulma gave her mother a tight smile. "He's probably in the weight room, working off some of his excitement from the match," she offered, keeping her hand stretched out on the edge of the door, preventing him from coming out behind it.

Mrs. Brief smiled. "Of course. I'm just a little worried about him. I don't want him to leave again," she said concerned.

Bulma nodded. "Yeah, I think he's staying for good this time, mom. He knows he'll face my wrath if he tries anything," she replied, more to him than to her mother. Vegeta rolled his eyes, wondering how mad she would be if he revealed himself to Mrs. Brief.

"That's reassuring," she gave her daughter another smile, "But are you okay with him here, Bulma. I know you really like this boy, and if-"

"Mom, I'm fine," Bulma said, cutting her mother off. "Please, stop." Vegeta grinned to himself.

To Bulma's dismay, though, her mother continued. "I've never seen you with another boy the way you are with him. You must love him-"

"Mom! Stop!" she raised her voice in warning. Vegeta's grin turned into a full-blown smile. This inconvenience was actually working out in his favor.

"Okay, dear. You don't have to yell. I guess I'll just let Vegeta settle down on his own." Vegeta heard Mrs. Brief give Bulma a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight," Bulma mumbled and closed the door with a snap.

Vegeta straightened from his position against the wall. "Am I going to get the full effect of your wrath now, or does that come later?" he asked mockingly.

Bulma narrowed her eyes at him and glared. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out," she said crossing her arms and turning away from him.

Before she could take a step, Vegeta wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back into his chest. "Is that any way to talk to the man you love?" He felt Bulma still against him. Realizing that the feelings her mother assumed she had for him were true, he spun her around. Vegeta took her face between his hands and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, her mouth was open and vulnerability was written all over her face. "I want you," he stated simply.

Bulma bit her bottom lip, unsure. "I've never-" she began, once again unsure of herself. Her inexperience gave him confidence. "Have you?"

Vegeta stared at her. How was he supposed to answer that? To explain himself? "Does it matter?" he asked, deflecting the question.

Bulma glanced down at her feet. The action gave her away. Yes, it did matter to her. "No, I guess not," she lied to him, looking back up. The hurt behind her eyes was too much for him to handle, so he did the only thing he could do. Make her forget about it.

He pulled her to him, their bodies flush against each other. Vegeta captured her lips with his own. His hands snaked around her back, pushing her into him. Bulma followed his lead and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing them closer. He prodded her mouth open with his tongue, exploring and finding hers. Bulma cautiously touched her tongue with his; she was obviously inexperienced. That only made Vegeta all the more eager, knowing he was better with her than the idiot was.

Vegeta guided her backwards to the bed. When he sensed the backs of Bulma's knees hit it, he broke the kiss and took a half step away. He pulled his shirt off, throwing it to the floor. Bulma's eyes immediately ate up the expanse of his chest. Bubbling with enthusiasm, Vegeta reached out, grabbed the bottom of her shirt, and pulled it over her head. His eyes met two delicious mounds covered in a blue bra. He threw the shirt in a heap next to his and reached out, cupping her breasts in his hands.

Bulma let a gasp escape. She could hardly contain herself. Even with his practical confession that he was experienced, she still wanted him too. Her head fell back on her shoulders, suddenly too heavy to hold up. Vegeta took that as an invitation and began kissing her neck, continuing his exploration of her chest. After a moment, Bulma regained partial control of her brain, just enough to move her hands to the band of his sweatpants. She curved her fingers into the elastic and pulled down. Her progress was halted, though, when it caught on something.

It was enough for her to curiously lift her head, attracting his attention. Vegeta slightly pulled back for her to look down at his pants. "Oh," was her only answer. He was hard. Very hard.

His eyes caught hers. "It seems we have a problem," he suggested.

Bulma nodded. "A big problem," she whispered, without a thought. A moment later, she realized what she said. "I mean- the problem. Not your penis." She choked on her words when Vegeta's jaw dropped. "I mean- your penis is big, too." Her eyes widened. "I mean-"

Vegeta kissed her again, saving her from herself. He released her breasts, instead covering her hands with his own and moving them to his neck. He wrapped one arm around her and pulled down his pants with the other. Bulma moaned when he pressed into him.

"Very big," she mumbled into the kiss. He added his other arm to her back and groped at her butt. Suddenly, she wished his hands were on her ass instead of on her jeans. She broke the kiss and was met with Vegeta's questioning stare. Without giving him time, she undid the button and slid them down her legs, stepping out of them. She glanced back up. He was smirking, happy with the decision. She gave a humorless laugh, "I was getting, uh, hot?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah. Me too," he said and dropped his boxers.

With the breath knocked out of her, Bulma looked down. She swallowed. _Holy shit. Holyshitholyshitholyshit._ "V-V-Vegeta." She shook her head. "It-it-it's not going to fit," she whispered hoarsely.

Vegeta stepped closer to her. "Have to try it first." His erection was huge and pointing up at her. Bulma's mouth went dry at the thought. Okay, so she had not been entirely honest with him when she said she was inexperienced. Technically, she had never had sex with a guy, but she had experimented with herself. She wanted to be prepared for the moment, not wallowing in pain because she was a virgin. So, yeah, that part of her was all good to go. Her concern was that Vegeta was still too big for her entirely.

She had zoned out, and in that time, Vegeta had taken the liberty to start unhooking her bra. Her boobs sprung free before she had the chance to process what he was doing. "Hey!"

"Mmm," he said and bent down, taking a nipple into his mouth.

All protests died on her lips. The sensation was exquisite. He sucked on her like she was his favorite candy. A tingling feeling was working its way from the tip of her nipple straight down to the apex of her thighs. Suddenly, she was too weak to stand. Her hand grabbed the back of his head, pulling him closer as she fell back to sit on the bed. Vegeta continued with the momentum, pushing her whole body down as her legs dangled from the side. The tension in her body was astronomical. All the hours she spend doing herself were nothing like this moment. She pressed her hips up into him, trying to sate the hunger building up in her. Vegeta chuckled against her breast and switched to the other side. One arm was holding his weight up, but she was unaware of the other. Until his hand cupped her.

She groaned even louder. "Vegeta," she panted, thrashing her head back.

He released her nipple with a "pop" between his lips and looked up. "Yes," he said knowingly. She made a whining noise. "I'm sorry, I don't speak whale."

"More," she said.

Vegeta smiled. "More, what?" Bulma shook her head. "Say it or we stop," he threatened.

Bulma opened her eyes, determined to finish it. "King Vegeta, I want you, now," she barely finished when he reached between them, pulling off her underwear, and smashed his lips to hers.

She was too hot. Her whole body was burning, getting ready to burst into flames. She pulled on his biceps, trying to get him closer to her even though that was impossible. Vegeta moved his hands back to her breasts, massaging each and flicking her nipples with his thumbs. Bulma moaned louder into his mouth. She felt him smirking and moving his hips so his erection was pressed against her folds. Bulma was lost to the passion she was feeling. She unconsciously rubbed herself against him, creating yet another sensation as her clitoris hit the tip of his penis. At the sensation, Vegeta released her breasts and mouth, sat back at looked down at her naked body. It only took him a moment, but he gazed at her long enough to make her impatient. She wiggled to signal she was ready. He smirked and grabbed the head of his dick. Bulma watched as she positioned it between her folds, at the entrance she had been agonizingly waiting for him to penetrate.

Vegeta replaced his lips on hers and his hands on her breasts and surged in. Luckily he had because her scream was caught in his mouth. He gave her a second to adjust before pulling out to his head and pushing back in a little more. A pressure began to build in her, and she felt a million wonderful sensations.

And then it stopped.

Vegeta ripped his lips away from hers. "I thought you said you've never done it!" he growled into her face, stilling inside of her.

"I didn't! Please," she begged.

"You should be in pain right now, but you're not," he accused. She wiggled beneath him, but he held her hips still. "Look at me!"

Bulma opened her eyes. "I took care of that already," she barely got out. The pleasure of him just being inside of her was almost too much. She was ashamed that she ever thought he was going to be too big. He was perfect. "I did it myself," she said, too desperate to give him a proper blush.

Vegeta tilted his head, maintaining the death grip he had on her hips. "You did it yourself?"

She was in complete despair. In a frantic rush she grabbed his face and pulled it within inches of hers. "Since the first time we kissed I've been getting ready for this moment, so it would be perfect, and you are not moving!" she got out before thrusting her hips up despite his grip.

A second later, he was slamming into her with everything he had. The grueling pace he set should have been inhumane. He rocked into her with a pounding force as she lifted her hips to match his fury. A distant part of her brain knew it was going to hurt later, but at the moment she could care less. The tension striking through her vagina was blinding. The sensations they were creating for each other were unlike anything else. Nothing would be able to match this. He angled his groin into her, hitting her G-spot, and stars burst behind her eyes. Every part of her was being flooded with sensations – the graze of her nipples against his chest, her clitoris against his pelvic bone, his lips pressing on hers. Higher, higher he took her until the pressure around her walls built up and shook for a moment of ecstasy, and she came. She cried into the kiss, unable to form a sensible language to speak. A moment later, she felt Vegeta go rigid, strain his body, and slump against her body completely.

Her body was supporting his full weight, and she loved it. She loved everything about it. He released her lips and dropped his head next to hers, nuzzling his nose and lips into her ear and neck. His hands let go of her hips, and he moved them up to cup her shoulders underneath her back.

She was completely sated. Her body felt nonexistent. Vegeta kept them joined together, either not having the energy or the will to pull out of her yet. She would have been grateful, but her mind began losing its strand of thought. She fell asleep into a beautiful oblivion.

Once he felt her fall asleep, Vegeta had a mental debate with himself. He should get off of her – after all, he was squashing her – but he was too damn comfortable. His thoughts strayed back to the one night months ago when he had slept on top of her. He had been utterly content then, too. Well, not as much as he was now, but as much as was possible at that moment. _Wait, what?_ He mentally shook his head, realizing how strongly his feelings for her must be if he was confusing himself. He carefully lifted his head, a tall task in his current state, and glanced over her face. A small smile held her lips as she breathed deeply. He replaced his head into the crook of her neck. He lavished in the feeling of just being on her; the skin-on-skin contact alone was making him countdown to round 2. One of her hands was daintily lying on his lower back, and the other cupped his butt cheek.

He smiled into her hair, sighing. She had "prepared" for him. His mind created fantasies of how she would look like, masturbating, to thoughts of him. He bet she got wet just thinking about him. He let himself imagine for a while before deciding he had to get up. Vegeta flexed his muscles, using every part of his body to lift up, off and out of her. The absence of her body hit him immediately. The loss was devastating, but he assured himself it would only be temporary. He let his hip press on the bed next to her and pulled her arms from around him. As cautiously as he could, he lifted off the bed trying not to jostle it.

Unfortunately, it was not good enough. "Vegeta?" Bulma said, roused from her sleep.

"Shh," he murmured and made his way off the bed. He pulled on his sweats and quietly padded to the door, hoping she fell back asleep. After a quick trip to the bathroom, he returned to her room and closed the door.

Apparently, she had not fallen back to sleep. "I thought you were leaving," she admitted.

Pulling off his pants, Vegeta returned to the bed and got under the bed sheet she had pulled around her. He gathered her into his arms, "And where did you think I was going?" He would not want to be anywhere else.

"Your room, but I guess that's the reason you came in the first place," she said looking up at him. He nodded, closing his eyes and leaning his head against hers. "So…" Bulma started. "How was that?" she asked hesitantly. "For you? I mean, since, you know, you're experienced."

He smiled. "I am…now."

He could almost see the gears in her mind click into place. Bulma pulled back, staring at him incredulously. She sputtered, "You- you mean, you haven't. Didn't? Until now? Wh-what? I was you're first!" He nodded contently. "Don't you think I would have liked to know that beforehand? Wait, you told me you did do it before!" she accused.

He frowned. "Don't imply that I'm a liar. Ever. And I didn't say that I did. I asked you 'does it matter', and you said 'no'. If you would have said 'yes', than I would have answered."

Bulma's jaw dropped. "I cannot believe you! Had I have known…" she began, crossing her arms and turned her head with a "hmf."

"You would have what?" he asked, noticing she had pulled the bed sheet up to cover her breasts. He didn't like that.

"I wh-hey! Vegeta!" she said turning her face back around. He had pulled the sheet down, exposing her boobs. "Do you mind!" She pulled it back up.

"Answer. What would you have done?" he said and pulled it down again.

Bulma slapped his hand and pulled it up. "Stop it! I- Vegeta!" He had pulled it back down. Bulma rolled her eyes. "I'm not answering you now."

He grinned and covered her entire body up to her neck with the sheet. "Speak," he commanded.

She shook her head. "You brute. I was _going_ to say that I would have been more confident if I would have known," she explained.

"Wouldn't have mattered, plus it's a moot point. It already happened," he said and pulled the sheet down. "Now, what are we going to do about this?" he asked vaguely.

"What- Oh," she said when he rolled himself on top of her. A very solid object was prodding her in the lower abdomen. "Well, I guess we should take care of that. Now that we're _both_ experienced."

Vegeta nodded in agreement. "You know what Coach always tells us?" Bulma lifted her eyebrow up questioningly. _Well, that certainly is a mood killer._ "Practice makes perfect," he answered scandalously. _Nevermind._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Holy shit Vegeta's a virgin. Well, was. HAHAAA Yeah I don't think he is in the anime, but what the hell do I know. Maybe he is. I can see that going either way. Prude Vegeta or Sexual Deviant Vegeta. Mehhh. But yeah, he's a virgin here because it's my story. If you disagree, write your own fucking story :)**_  
><em>

**And how was THAT for a lemon? Good first time I think.  
><strong>

**I know, I know... unprotected sex. What what? Welllll, Trunks was born via unprotected sex sooooo, just sayin'.  
><strong>

**Lots of notes this chapter. I'm obvi excited...  
><strong>

**Now, don't be expecting another update anytime soon. Well, that's not true. Don't be expecting any progress in the storyline. I'll probably write more sex because it's easy to write.  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Hi! Wow... it's almost been a year since I updated. Well, that sucks. But I TOLD you I wouldn't abandon :) So this chapter is extra long just for you! Thanks for sticking with me.

* * *

><p>Two months had passed in a flash. Graduation had been a blur after winning the State title, and Vegeta knew exactly why that was.<p>

Bulma was sprawled out, naked, on top of him. Her cheek was pressed against his chest, and her hand was wrapped possessively around his waist.

Vegeta watched her sleep as he had done numerous times over the summer. He was at peace and happy for the first time in a long time. His future was secure, as was his financial status. He was part of a family…

… which was why he had yet to tell her that he would be leaving the following week. West University's wrestling program required its athletes to begin their training in the last two months of summer.

Every time he decided to tell her, she would either distract him or cut him off. He was beginning to become suspicious because it seemed as though she was avoiding the topic at all costs. Not that he was complaining. There were many benefits that came along with it. Plus, he hated talking about his feelings, which he was sure Bulma would make him do once he confessed of his departure.

Vegeta ran his hand over her back. Although he would definitely miss sex with Bulma, he knew the distance would allow him to focus on his training. He had finally come to terms with their "relationship," but he still recognized that she was a distraction for him. This would be especially true in his college career. His athletic scholarship depended on his performance, and he could not risk losing it. It was the only thing he had earned on his own. It was the only thing that could not be taken away from him without his consent.

Bulma stirred next to him and distracted him from his thoughts. She lifted her head and found his gaze. She beamed and kissed his chest as a wordless good morning. Vegeta pushed the hair out of her face and stroked her warmed cheek with his fingertips. She closed her eyes in content, a smile upon her lips.

"I have to tell you something," he began but was abruptly cut off by her lips.

Bulma shifted, straddling his hips underneath her hips. She ran her hands over his pectorals and up into his mussed hair. His tongue found hers, and he stroked with a vigor that would put other kisses to shame. Bulma moaned into his mouth as he brought his hands up to rub her upper thighs and ass.

They had much more practice since their first time, and Vegeta was starting to learn all of her erogenous zones. He moved his hands down her legs and stroked the backs of her knees.

Bulma pushed herself into him, and he felt her desire run onto his erect penis. They had barely started, and she was already drenched. He took a, regrettably long, moment to slip on a condom. He knew he would not get another chance later.

Vegeta lifted his hand to her back and pushed her torso down to make her breasts level with his mouth. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and used his tongue to maximize her pleasure. She was becoming lost in the feeling of bliss he was providing her, but it was not until he used his teeth that she began to shake.

He removed his mouth from her nipple with a "pop" and made his way back up to her neck. He did not want her to peak too early in their foreplay, after all.

As he was sucking on her shoulder, Bulma began rubbing her breasts over his chest. He could feel the hardened tips graze over his body as she continued to rub her sex over his shaft.

He grasped the back of her neck and jaw to open her mouth to his assault. She allowed it for all of 1 second before biting his lip in retaliation. Vegeta pulled back, grinning.

"I didn't know you wanted to play dirty. That's a whole other game," he said and flipped them so he was on top.

Vegeta continued with his attack on her mouth, while rubbing her clit with his index and middle fingers. Bulma bucked from the overwhelming sensations coming from his ministrations. Vegeta positioned the head of his penis into the entrance of her vagina. He rolled his hips so the tip was moving deliciously against her folds.

Bulma groaned out a "please" and tried to push against him.

"What was that?" he asked, breaking their lips apart. "I couldn't understand you with my tongue in your mouth."

"Vegeta," she breathed between gasps. "Please."

He chuckled into her hair and nuzzled her neck with his nose. "Yes?"

She grumbled and shook her hips again.

"I don't think that part of you can talk, Bulma. What do you want?" he said, pushing her to say it.

"You."

"I'm right here," he said, egging her on.

"More."

"More what?"

"More of you."

"Of my what?" He smiled, knowing he had already won.

"Vegeta!" she whined.

He pecked her lips. "Oh!" he feigned enlightenment. "You mean more of my dick?"

She nodded.

"You just had to say so," he said and pushed into her.

She sighed in relief but was soon panting.

Vegeta pumped into her slowly. His fingers continued fondling her clit, and he glanced down to see her hands caressing her nipples. He was almost disappointed he did not have two extra hands to do that for her, too.

As his pace picked up, their breathing became quicker. Vegeta felt a tension in his balls that he knew he could not hold there for much longer. Bulma was lost in her own pleasure beneath him. She was shaking her head back and forth, trying to resist the peak but not being able to stop it.

Vegeta placed his forehead against hers. She was being so free with him, completely unreserved and lost in him. It inflated his pride to no end to know that she was all his.

He pulled back a little to gauge her readiness and saw her looking back at him. She was biting her lip and moving her hips in sync with his. As her eyes fluttered close again, he knew she was there. He doubled his effort on her clit, and she was spiraling out of control. As her vaginal walls clamped like a vise around his penis, he lost it, too. His cum shot out from the base to the tip and into the condom.

His abs clenched as he continued to pump until he was sure there was nothing left. Bulma had already collapsed onto the bed, spent.

He took a moment to slip out of her and remove the condom. They repositioned.

_Best sex ever_, he thought but then reminded himself he thought that every time he had sex with her.

As they basked in their post-sex glory, that nagging feeling crept into his mind, the feeling that Bulma was avoiding the discussion he had been trying to have with her for weeks.

And since Vegeta was no coward, he forced the issue despite his desire to not push.

"I am leaving to train next week," he said without pretense.

Bulma sighed into his chest and pulled away from him. She sat up, pulling the sheet up with her, and crossed her legs.

"I know," she confessed.

He was not entirely shocked by her sentiment. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Bulma shrugged. She was being uncharacteristically quiet, making Vegeta suspicious.

"What aren't you telling me?" he asked annoyed.

She swallowed nervously before lifting her eyes to his. "I'm pregnant," she whispered, as if saying it quietly would negate the words.

That was not anything in the ballpark of what he was expecting to hear. He thought she would beg for him to stay or, at least, to offer to go early with him. Vegeta was shocked into silence. It was too much for him to handle.

"Say something, Vegeta," Bulma murmured. Her voice was beginning to shake.

What could he say? That this was the worst thing that could have happened, or that he really did not want this. So, he said the worst thing he could possibly say – the most insulting and decimating.

"Who's the father?"

Bulma choked back a sob and refused to let the tears fall from her eyes. "I'm not even going to acknowledge that insult."

"It's a valid question," he said in an eerily, emotionless voice. "We've used protection," he justified.

Apparently, that was funny to Bulma. "Right. Including that first time, when you were so desperate to get your dick inside me that… wait for it… we didn't."

His mind stopped at "first time." That meant she knew for weeks.

"That was two fucking months ago. Two months, and you didn't think to say anything?" he snarled.

"I just found out three weeks ago!" she shouted at him. He snorted in disbelief, but she ignored him and continued. "I did! I thought I had missed because of all the stress and graduation, so I didn't think anything of it. Then, I missed again."

Vegeta shook his head and pushed her away from him so he could get up. He picked up his clothes from the floor and dressed. He did not allow himself to feel any other emotion except anger. It was his default, and he could not afford anything but anger.

He could feel Bulma's eyes staring him down. When he finished, he turned around. She had not moved an inch and looked warily at him.

She had withheld the truth from him for weeks, but the truth was not what bothered him. He was really angry about what was _inside_ of her. He could not deal with a baby. He would not. He had to focus now more than ever.

"This changes nothing. In a week, I'll be on campus training," he stated coldly.

"I didn't think it would," she replied.

He gave her a curt nod. "Fine," he said and left.

Goku's horn sounded from the side driveway. Bulma looked out of her window and saw him get out of the car and greet Vegeta on the front lawn. Her parents were down there to see him off, too. Mrs. Brief was giving Vegeta a hug and a kiss on the cheek, crying the entire time. Mr. Brief was helping Goku pack the rest of Vegeta's things into the car.

Bulma did not bother to go down. She did not want Vegeta to reject her in front of everyone. It was painful enough that he had already done so privately, but to experience it all over again would be too much.

She saw Goku and her father retreat from the car and more hugs were given all around. She could tell Goku was asking about her, when he looked back at the house. Her mom dutifully told him she was not feeling well. Goku looked putout and rushed into the house and up the stairs to her room.

"Bulma!" he said, worried.

"I'm fine, Goku," she said.

He looked doubtful. "You don't seem too sick to me." Bulma did not say anything. "It's Vegeta," he said rather insightfully. "What did he do?"

"I think you mean, 'What did we do?'" She sighed, reasoning he would find out soon enough. "I'm pregnant."

To say Goku was shocked would have been an understatement. He was speechless.

"Please don't say anything to Vegeta. I don't want him to be any more upset at me about it."

"Upset at you? Bulma, this isn't your fault!" he said defensively.

"I know that, but it doesn't make any difference. He needs time. Goku, please don't."

He said sadly, "If that's what you want, Bulma."

"Thanks," she said and hugged him. I hope you have a good rest-of-the-summer. I'll see you in September."

He returned downstairs and back to his car. Vegeta also got in. They left.

Vegeta had not even given her window a glance.

Bulma watched the car drive down the road and turn at the corner.

They had barely gotten on the highway when Kakarot started running his mouth.

"Bulma really didn't look well, Vegeta. I hope you didn't catch what she had," he commented innocently.

That annoyed Vegeta. "Don't worry about it," he said, shrugging it off.

"No, I'm serious. You could get me sick or the entire team!" he continued persistently.

"You can't catch what she has. Now drop it," he growled.

Out of the corner of his eye, Vegeta saw Kakarot nod his head. "I can see right through you, Vegeta. You're just mad you couldn't kiss her goodbye," he reasoned.

"She's pregnant, you imbecile!" Vegeta shouted, quickly reaching his limit.

"Woah!" Kakarot thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, we definitely can't catch that."

Vegeta shook his head and looked out of the window, pensive. Kakarot was a real idiot sometimes.

"Why isn't she coming with us?" he asked.

Vegeta kept his gaze outside. "I don't want to talk about this."

"I bet Bulma's scared," Kakarot said, ignoring him. "I mean, she just turned 18, she'll be a pregnant freshman in college, and you'll be gone for the next month and a half. That can't be easy," he said thoughtfully.

"Stop," Vegeta said testily.

"Plus, she won't be able to wear any of her clothes. Oh, and no parties for her. That would be dangerous for the baby. Well, I guess if she doesn't drink and if nobody smokes around her, then it would be okay. Hmmm. She also won't be able to fit behind those arm-desks 'cause they're really small."

"Why are you pushing this issue with me? What do you want me to say?" Vegeta yelled, finally looking at him.

"Nothing, Vegeta. Calm down." Kakarot said. "I guess it's just hard for me to think of Bulma as a mother. Well, and you as a father."

Vegeta snapped. "You don't think that I'd make a good father?" That was just great. Even Kakarot thought he would be a rotten father.

"No! I mean, yes. Yes, you would make a good father," he stuttered.

"Obviously not," Vegeta spat.

Kakarot shook his head. "No, I do think that. I guess I just don't understand why you're leaving Bulma. Especially now." Kakarot turned his head and looked expectantly at Vegeta.

"Watch the road!"

Kakarot returned his gaze to the highway but remained steadfast in his resolve to get more information.

"I'm not confessing my thoughts to you."

"…"

"None of this makes a difference to me."

"…"

"I have to focus on my training. That's the most important thing," Vegeta admitted.

Kakarot became visibly upset at this. "Vegeta! This is you're child. _You're_ _child,"_ he repeated for emphasis.

"And?" Vegeta did not understand his insistence on the issue.

"_And?_ And don't you care?" he asked incredulously.

"What do you want, Kakarot? For me to tell you things that aren't true? Things I don't feel?" Anger rose in him again. His go-to defense mechanism was kicking into high gear, especially now that Kakarot, the buffoon, was making him feel ashamed.

"Wow, Vegeta. I did not think you were like this," he said, defeated.

"Like how?" he asked, exasperated.

"Heartless."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So I was going to make this longer, but I felt like it was a good place to end the chapter (plus I didn't want to make you guys wait longer!)**

Bulma descended the stairs two weeks later. She was still raw from Vegeta's rejection, and to make matters worse, she could see the ghost of a bump forming on her stomach. It was a constant reminder of what she lost. Regardless, she placed her hand there protectively.

As she approached the kitchen, she heard her parents whispering. They were talking about her. She tip-toed to the doorway and pushed herself against the wall.

"There's something wrong, honey," she heard her mother say. "Bulma was never like this before."

"She misses him, Bunny," he replied and took a sip of coffee.

Her mom fidgeted with a pan on the stove. "This is different. When he was gone the first time, she was still the same Bulma, granted angrier perhaps. Now, she's like a zombie."

Bulma knew her mother was giving her space, but that would only last for so long. Soon, she would be pestering Bulma until she got it out of her.

"Trunks," he mother continued, "You should talk to her. She listens to you."

Dr. Brief rustled the newspaper. "Why do you think that?"

Her mother sighed. "You two are the same. You obsess over a project until it's done, and if you don't succeed, you pout."

"You think she's pouting?" he asked, confused.

"Obviously! Vegeta's gone, and Bulma can't do anything about it."

"She'll see him in a month at school, though," he pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. She doesn't have him in her controlled environment anymore."

Dr. Brief thought about that for a moment, considering her words. "That is extremely intuitive thinking, darling. I believe you are right!" he said surprised.

Bulma was shocked too. She thought she was being sly and her parents did not notice, but even her ditzy mother saw right through her scheming.

She could not keep hiding it from them. She was being selfish and stupid. They would find out eventually.

Bulma straightened up and walked into the room. Her parents' stunned expressions reinforced her awareness that they did not know she was there.

As Mrs. Brief opened her mouth to speak, Bulma cut her off. "You're right, Mom."

Her parents were taken aback. They did not expect her confession.

"Everything you said about me is true," she continued.

Her mother went on the defense. "Oh, no Bulma, dear."

Bulma shook her head. "There is something different about me. It does involve him," she said, unable to utter his name, "But not in the way you're thinking." She paused, waiting for her parents to say something. They did not. "I… I've wanted to tell you. I know you'll find out soon anyway, so I can't hide it much longer."

Mrs. Brief had tears in her eyes. "Bulma, honey," she said, reaching out to her daughter.

"I'm pregnant," Bulma blurted out. She finally dropped the bomb on her parents. Her big secret was out in the open. It was a relief, but she was still anxious about their reactions.

Her mother's hand dropped from mid-air. "Oh" was all she said. They glanced at each other, each at a loss for words.

Bulma's mood quickly turned from worried to annoyed. She was getting really sick of people having that reaction to the news, but she needed to push those feelings aside. She was an adult and had to be mature if she wanted her parents to treat her as such.

"I'm about two and a half months along, I think. I haven't gone to a doctor, yet. And, I'm sure you've guessed. It's Vegeta's," she said, forcing out his name.

Mrs. Brief gulped audibly, and Dr. Brief shook his head.

"Bulma, what about college? Or your scientific career," her father said angrily. "I can't believe you'd be so careless!"

"What do you want me to do dad? Abort the pregnancy? Because I won't do it."

Mrs. Brief rushed to her daughter's side. "No, Bulma! Nobody is asking that of you. We just need to consider—"

"Yes, I am!" Dr. Brief yelled.

Tears poured from Bulma's eyes. "I can't." She was overwhelmed. Her father was asking her to give up the one connection she had left to Vegeta. He did not even consider the toll it would take on her. She could not do it. "No," she said and ran from the room, away from them.

She could hear her mother yelling from her room. It was the only time in her life that she heard her mom mad, but Bulma was too distraught to care.

How could her father ask -no – demand that of her? Did he not recognize how much she loved Vegeta? Even if he hurt her as badly as he did, she still could not let him go. Ending the pregnancy would end her, as well.

A few minutes later, a knock came at her door. Her father entered, alone and remorseful.

"I'm sorry," he said before she had time to tell him to leave. "I just… I want great things for you, Bulma." He sat down next to her on the floor. "This wasn't what I expected."

"I want the baby, Dad," she said, unmoving in her view.

"I know."

"I'm keeping it."

"I know, and your mother and I will help in whatever way we can."

Bulma glanced over at her father. He looked extremely guilty and also defeated. Her mother must have done a number on him, playing every side of his emotions.

"I still want to go to school. I want to be a scientist. I just need some help," she asked as a way of accepting his unspoken apology.

He smiled in relief, reached over to tuck her into his chest, and kissed the top of her head.

"Always."

* * *

><p>Vegeta was on his twelfth rep lifting a 200-lb bar. He was going to get to fifteen, even if the bar fell into his face afterward. Of course, that would not happen because Kakarot was spotting him at the top of the bench. Then again, he was babbling on about something and not paying attention, so maybe the bar would hit him in the face.<p>

Vegeta grunted, pushing the bar up from his chest against his arms' will and opposing gravity.

"You don't have to do so many Vegeta. Coach just wanted us to do ten," Kakarot said to him, like the idiot that he was.

Vegeta had a reply in mind, but his heavy breathing was hindering the response.

Kakarot saw him struggling and said, "I'm going to grab it," referring to the bar.

Vegeta growled, denying his request, and pushed the bar up into the air. He held it there for a moment, elbows locked in place.

"You will grab it when I tell you to," Vegeta said between breaths.

Kakarot rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Vegeta. It's your face."

Vegeta let the bar descend back into his chest. His arms were shaking, but he would not give up. He would not fail.

"So, Bulma texted me this morning," Kakarot said out of nowhere.

It was not the first time Kakarot tried talking about _her_, and Vegeta learned quickly that he could not be deterred. No matter how many times Vegeta tried to tell that oaf that he simply was not interested in _her_, Kakarot would brush him off and continue to talk. Vegeta learned his lesson. Every time Kakarot would bring _her_ up, he ignored him. Mostly. Sometimes. Kind of. Well, he pretended to be uninterested at least.

The truth was, Vegeta hung on every word that Kakarot said about _her_. Each detail he took in was a small blessing. He would never tell Kakarot that, but he was grateful to have an informant.

"Are you listening to me?" Kakarot asked.

"No," Vegeta mumbled.

"Bulma's parents took her to the doctor. She said everything was okay."

Vegeta said nothing, and Kakarot understood his silence as permission to continue.

"She also said she can see the baby bump now."

Vegeta was having more difficulties pushing the bar up during this repetition. He was trying to envision Bulma having a bulge in her stomach but could not, and he was losing his concentration. He let out a loud snarl of frustration and thrust the bar up.

"She was telling me all this other embarrassing stuff too, but I won't tell you. You probably couldn't handle it," he provoked.

Vegeta furrowed his brow. Kakarot had no business keeping things about _her_ from him. Plus, there was nothing so terrible that he could not hear. "Don't patronize me, Kakarot," he spat and lowered the bar to his chest.

He could see Kakarot give him a smug look as if he had won some victory, but Vegeta ignored him and gathered the last of his power for the final rep.

"Well, she said she has to go to the bathroom all of the time, and she was really uncomfortable," he finally said. Again, Vegeta gave no reply, so Kakarot continued. "She's moving into the dorms on August twenty-first. That's a day later then all other freshmen because she has her four month sonogram on the twentieth."

That meant he would see her in a little more than a month. It felt like forever since the last time. The last time, as in, when he exploded at her. He was just so mad at her for letting it happen. Everything was perfect between them, and she went ahead and changed it. Now that he cooled off, he knew that he was at fault just as much as she was. He admitted it to himself; he just could not admit it to anyone else.

Vegeta lifted the bar over his chest for the last time. Kakarot grabbed it from him and helped place it on the stand. Vegeta sat up, grabbing his towel and wiping the sweat from the back of his neck and face. He was exhausted, but he felt good.

**A/N: Next up: Bulma arrives at school and moves in! How will Vegeta respond to seeing her for the first time in nearly two months?!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I don't know how this happened, but this is a really fast update! You're welcome :)**

* * *

><p>Bulma and her parents stood outside of the dorm hall. It had been an hour drive from their home, through the city, and to the other side. Bulma was feeling especially anxious to meet her roommate. She was not sure how her roommate would take the news of her pregnancy, or finding out that she was the heiress of Capsule Corporation.<p>

They entered the building and onto the elevator, stopping at the tenth flood. She could feel apprehension bubbling in her stomach. Bulma knocked on the door once, and swiped her keycard, gaining access to the room.

As she entered, her parents in tow, her roommate Jessica was putting up posters on the walls.

"Oh my God! It's so nice to meet you! I can't believe you're finally here!" Jessica said and ran over, giving Bulma a hug.

Bulma smiled and introduced her parents, who Jessica was also delighted to meet. Her parents brought in her cart of belongings and deposited them on the floor.

"Do you need help making another trip?" Jessica asked.

"Sure" Bulma replied and together they unloaded the remainder of Bulma's possessions.

After a tearful goodbye from her parents, they left the two girls alone for the first time.

"You missed the freshman meet and greet last night. I met another girl there. She lives on the eighth floor. She's nice. I'm going to meet for the assembly, and you are more than welcome to come, Bulma," Jessica said.

"Thanks. Yeah, I had a doctor's appointment yesterday that I couldn't miss."

"Is everything okay?" Jessica asked in sudden worry.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Bulma covered, "Just a routine checkup." Bulma did not have the nerve to tell Jessica. She was being very kind, and Bulma did not want her to become judgmental when they only just met.

Bulma's phone buzzed. Goku texted her to meet at the assembly. She replied that she was going with her roommate, but she would meet up with him afterward.

Jessica helped Bulma unpack the rest of her things, and for a while, Bulma pretended that she was just a normal girl at her first day at college.

At four o'clock, they met Jessica's acquaintance, Ashley, at the assembly hall. Ashley was as nice as Jessica, but Bulma still refrained from telling them about her pregnancy. The three of them entered the grand hall, overwhelmed with the number of students present.

"I think I see some seats over there," she said and led them down a few rows to a section where there were three available spaces.

The convocation began shortly after. Speakers came up to the podium and told the freshmen of how quickly the four years would go, and how great of an experience it would be. They told them that they would go through rough patches, but good times would follow. Bulma could relate to some of the speakers, but others were so far off from her situation that she began to daydream.

It took her mind all of 4 seconds to think of Vegeta, and she wondered where he was sitting in the hall. He was probably with Goku, laughing and joking, and thinking of how his time at school would be exactly how all the speakers said it would go. He had no worries about the baby or how it would affect his social life. He could do whatever he wanted, when he wanted, without any responsibility.

Bulma glanced around the hall, hoping to catch a glimpse of Vegeta, but there were too many people.

Her concentration broke when she heard Jessica and Ashley whispering to each other. She turned and looked at them.

Jessica leaned over to her and said, "It is so exciting to be here! Just look at all these boys! Some of them are really cute, too."

Bulma offered her a smile but said nothing. The comment made her sad because she would never be able to experience college life as she thought she would. Vegeta impregnated her and gave her a broken heart.

After another two speakers, they dismissed the freshman class. Everyone stood in unison, hurrying to be first out of the doors.

Jessica asked Bulma to go to dinner with them, but Bulma declined. She told them she was meeting up with her friend from high school, Goku, but would meet up with them later that night in the dorms.

Bulma left them and went to find Goku, who was meeting her at the double doors in the front of the building. When Goku caught sight of her through the crowd, he ran up to her and pulled her into a bear hug, sweeping her off her feet.

"Bulma! I missed you," he said, pulling her into a tighter embrace. "How are you feeling?"

Bulma bit her lips and nodded, quickly becoming emotional. She rested her head on Goku's shoulder and took a deep breath. She peered behind him and noticed two boys standing there, waiting in his shadow for an introduction.

She pulled away from him and asked who the guys were.

"This is TB," he said, indicating a boy with purple, straight hair. "And this is Gohan," he motioned to the other boy with dark, spikey hair, reminiscent of Goku's own.

"It's nice to meet you both," she said and shook their hands.

"They're coming to dinner with us. I hope that's okay," said Goku.

Bulma gave her consent, and they went off to eat in the cafeteria. It was Bulma's first time in there, and she couldn't help noticing how large it was. There were over a thousand tables and many more chairs. Different stations were set up for different foods from pizza to tiramisu and back.

Once they got their food and sat down to talk, Bulma learned that the two boys were also on the wrestling team. Most of the discussion revolved around wrestling, the team, and their opponents. Bulma sat peacefully and listened, relieved to be reunited with Goku.

At one point, one of the boys mentioned Vegeta. Bulma's fork stilled in her hand. She could feel Goku's eyes on her, but he did not comment.

The rest of the dinner passed inconsequentially. The boys escorted her to her dorm. Jessica had not return from dinner with Ashley, so Bulma finished setting up her side of the room. After a little while, she began to feel queasy and realized she was getting morning sickness. A trip to the bathroom did nothing to make her feel better, so she lay down on her bed.

When Jessica finally returned at 9 o'clock, she entered hastily.

"Bulma! Ashley and I got invited to a frat party. We're meeting at 10. Do you want to come?" she said in a rush.

Bulma was still feeling nauseous, but she could not tell that to Jessica. Instead, Bulma told her she felt tired from her trip that morning. Jessica looked disappointed, but she did not press Bulma.

The weekend passed by in a similar fashion. Jessica asked Bulma to go out again, but she refused, coming up with some excuse.

Monday morning finally arrived, and Bulma was thankful for the relief from the weekend. Her first few days at school were not what she expected. There was no direct pressure for her to go "out," but Bulma felt like she was discouraging her new friends every time she declined.

She walked down the main campus street to her first class, physics. She found the class, entered, and took a seat in the middle of the room. As she waited for the professor to start, a boy approached her seat and smiled at her.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked, motioning to the chair next to her.

Bulma returned the smile and shook her head. "It's all yours," she replied.

"I'm Brian," he introduced himself.

"Bulma."

"We're just a couple of bees," he said jokingly.

Bulma laughed. Brian was a funny guy. The two made small talk until the lecture began.

The format was different from any class she had been in before. The professor droned on for an hour as she and her fellow classmates took notes and listened to a brief description of the syllabus and chapter 1.

After the hour was up, Bulma and Brian made their way outside and down the street. He was making fun of their ancient professor when someone blocked her path, preventing her from taking another step.

"I see you've already made a friend," he said and then addressed Brian. "Tell me, how many times has she lied to you in the five minutes you've known her."

Bulma stared at Vegeta in horror. It was the first time she was seeing him in two months. He looked exactly the same, perhaps a little beefier, with a look of bitterness on his face.

She was speechless, but Brian stood up for her.

"Look, creep, I don't know who you are, but why don't you back off," Brian said defensively.

Vegeta smirked. "Why don't you tell him _who_ I am, Bulma?" he said, not taking his eyes off of her.

Bulma opened her mouth, but no sound escaped. She looked over at Brian. His eyes ping-ponged from Bulma to Vegeta and back. He was realizing that there was more to their relationship and was quickly becoming uncomfortable.

"I…I went to high school with him," she said lamely as a way of explaining.

"You make it sound so simple," Vegeta said sarcastically, pressuring her to say more.

Bulma swallowed, wanting to say something else to Brian but not knowing what.

Brian looked at Bulma for a moment and shook his head. "Look, I don't know what's going on between you two, but I'm going to stay out of it. See you around." He turned and walked away from them.

Bulma tried calling Brian back, but he ignored her and continued on his way.

"Great friend you got there," Vegeta sneered. "You sure know how to pick them," he finished and walked away from her, too.

Tears pricked in her eyes. That was not how she expected their first encounter to go at all. Brian was the first person she met on her own, and Vegeta was there to mess it up before the friendship began.

Vegeta was messing up her entire life. He was even screwing with her emotions. He had stripped her of her backbone of steel, and Bulma would have it no more. She straightened up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She was not going to let him do it anymore, no matter what her hormones were telling her to do… because she realized he had messed with those too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So you've probably noticed that the chapter was all in Bulma's perspective. You know what that means, right? Next one will HAVE to be in Vegeta's perspective.**

**Bulma's first few days didn't go as she had planned, but I think she needed that to snap her out of her "depressed" phase. Tough-ass Bulma's back with avengence!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys! Since I don't say it enough - thanks for reading this! I'm glad you like my writing enough to get this far into the story. **

**_Smalsa_ was asking me about TB and Gohan. TB is Future Trunks ("FT" sounded sooo not cool). I just used them because they are canon characters, and I didn't want to introduce new ones. They are not from the future. They're just there since they were very active characters in the Cell Saga - sorta replacing characters like Krillin and Yamcha.  
><strong>

**FYI - I'm fixing typos in all the chapters, so if you've noticed anything that should be fixed - please tell me! KTnxBye**

* * *

><p>It was complete luck that Vegeta saw Kakarot's phone and the text message conversation about meeting up after the assembly. Vegeta knew he could not avoid her for very long, but he did not want to see her for the first time in front of Kakarot and his critical eyes.<p>

Vegeta sat by himself in the last row of the hall at the assembly. He entered late to give his classmates time to sit without anyone spotting him.

As he sat there ignoring the boring speeches, his eyes immediately searched for _her_. It took him a few minutes, but he finally found her. She was also looking around, probably trying to find that buffoon, Kakarot.

Rage caused his stomach to tighten at the thought. Of course she would be looking for holier-than-thou Kakarot. Saint Kakarot. Kakarot the Savior.

Vegeta's fingernails bit into his palms as his fists clenched. He really hated Kakarot. He always put his nose—

Bulma turned to talk to the girls next to her. Vegeta figured they must have been her newfound friends. Whatever she said to them upset them and ended the conversation.

Bulma went back to looking around the crowd absentmindedly. He noticed a group of boys behind her nodding their heads toward her and whispering. They looked especially excited when she tucked her hair behind her ear.

Vegeta was getting really annoyed with this whole assembly thing, but he did not want to miss anything. Fortunately, they called assembly an end to the assembly soon after. Vegeta was the first to leave.

There was no practice that weekend, but Vegeta hit the gym early Saturday morning. He was halfway through his push-ups when he heard Kakarot's voice carry into the gym.

"Hope you have a nice morning!" he said to somebody. Vegeta did not look up or call his attention, but that did not hinder Kakarot from seeking him. "Hey, Vegeta! We missed you at the assembly."

Vegeta ignored him.

"It was kind of boring, and I didn't listen to half of what was said," he continued without encouragement. "Plus, I was really hungry, so…"

Vegeta stood up from the ground and walked to the pull-up bar on the wall. He jumped up to grasp it and began his set.

"We are meeting for dinner after practice on Monday. Are you in?"

Vegeta lowered himself so his arms were straight. "Fine," he grunted.

"Okay, good. It's going to be TB, Gohan, and us. Maybe a couple of other guys," Kakarot explained.

Vegeta lifted himself as Kakarot spoke. "I don't care who is coming to dinner. It isn't a freaking date, Kakarot," he spat and lowered himself.

"Okay, I got it," Kakarot said, sounding only slightly offended. "I'll see you Monday." He turned and began walking out.

"Aren't you working out?" Vegeta asked, confused, when he realized Kakarot was leaving.

Kakarot smirked over his shoulder and threw Vegeta a two-fingered wave.

The rest of the weekend was uneventful. Vegeta did not see his teammates or _her_. He spent Monday morning in class. Most of his nerves were alleviated from spending the summer on campus, so he felt confident walking around.

It was not until he was walking to practice that he felt like he was being hit in the stomach with a ton of bricks.

He saw Bulma walking down the street with a guy that looked vaguely familiar. It took him a few beats, but Vegeta finally placed where he had seen him. He was one of the guys who was sitting behind her at the assembly - one of the ones who was watching her and talking about her.

Before he knew what he was doing, he looped to a side street and came around a building until he was walking toward them.

He stopped the pair in their tracks. The sight of him shocked Bulma. She was clearly not ready because she was speechless.

Vegeta insulted the guy with her, and he puffed his feathers like the cock that he was. In ten seconds, Vegeta had him running away.

Bulma seemed hurt, but Vegeta knew he did her a huge favor. She should be groveling at his feet. He did a quick scan of the area to make sure none of the other creeps were around and left her. He could not be late to practice.

Fortunately, Vegeta arrived in the nick of time. He did not receive a scolding because Kakarot showed up later than him. Coach had them do laps before pairing them off. Coach assigned Vegeta to TB as a sparring partner while Kakarot had Gohan. The hour on the practice mats felt like a year when all Vegeta could do was think about Bulma walking with that jerk. Although he was confident she would never talk to that guy again, Vegeta could not help but think that there would be others.

As practice wrapped up, Kakarot reminded him of dinner that Vegeta had promised to attend. Vegeta was thinking he would skip it just to spite the idiot, but then his stomach growled. He thought twice about it and decided to go.

After they all showered and changed, Vegeta, Kakarot, TB, and Gohan headed down campus to the cafeteria. They deposited their bags at a table and went their separate ways to different food stands.

Vegeta found the chicken sandwiches. As he approached the counter, a girl snagged the last sandwich. He glared at her, and the worker told him the next batch would be out shortly. Vegeta waited impatiently until the sandwiches were ready. He grabbed a few and made his way back to the table.

It was not until he placed his tray on the table and was pulling out his chair that Vegeta realized there was an extra person sitting there.

He stared at Bulma, not sure why she was between TB and Gohan.

Nobody saw him standing there watching. Kakarot had his head down, eating and TB and Gohan were competing for Bulma's attention.

Vegeta was furious. Kakarot lied to him and manipulated him into coming to dinner with _her. _It was bad enough that he could not get her out of his head today, but now, he had to see her while he was eating, too.

After a few moments, Gohan noticed Vegeta.

"Oh, hey Vegeta! Didn't see you there. Bulma, this is Vegeta," Gohan introduced them.

"We've already met," Bulma said, not looking at Vegeta.

"Oh, okay," Gohan said and continued their conversation.

Vegeta had no choice but to take the seat next to Kakarot. He pulled out the chair roughly and shifted the tray over.

He started eating, scowling at her while chewing his food. None of them noticed – not TB or Gohan, and especially not Bulma. His eyes passed between each of them, Vegeta getting angrier by the second. When Bulma finished her drink, she got up to get a refill. TB and Gohan twisted forward in their seats.

"She is awesome," TB said.

"And hot, too," Gohan followed. "When did you meet her, Vegeta?"

Kakarot laughed, and Vegeta turned his head to look at him.

"Why didn't you tell me she was coming?" he asked, annoyed.

Kakarot shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't think you cared. Plus, I did say we were eating with a bunch of people."

"What's the big deal?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta ignored him and said, "I will not continue to eat with you if you bring her along, Kakarot!"

"Aw, come on Vegeta. Why do you gotta be like that? Bulma's cool," TB said.

Kakarot turned away and said, "Vegeta's too scared to sit and the same table as his ex-girlfriend."

That hit a nerve. Vegeta was not cowardly in any sense. He just _preferred_ to keep company that was not she.

"That is absolutely ridiculous, Kakarot," Vegeta retorted, but he could see that Kakarot was not going to give up.

"Why else would you say that unless you were uncomfortable?" Kakarot said.

Gohan playfully hit TB's arm and said, "Does that mean she's game to ask—"

Vegeta's snarl would have been enough to cut off Gohan but his fist slamming on the table frightened the people surrounding them.

"You will not," Vegeta said, annunciating every word with a deadly force. The look he gave them could have burned them alive, if it was possible.

Gohan put his hands up defensively. "Whoa, just kidding."

Vegeta's eyes found Bulma as she made her way back to the table. It was the first good look he had of her entire body since the summer. Her loosely fitting top prevented him from seeing her stomach properly, but he examined her face from the distance. She looked healthy and tired at the same time.

As she returned, Vegeta diverted his glance.

They stayed for another ten minutes before leaving. Kakarot insisted that they walk Bulma back before returning to the athletes' dorm. Vegeta did not argue with him, using his silence to passively agree to the gesture.

He watched her enter the building, relieved that she would be sheltered there for the rest of the night.

As the guys talked on the way to their dorm, Vegeta focused on his own thoughts. If this was how his first day of college went, he shuddered to think of how he was going to survive the semester.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Anyone catch that reference to the hyperbolic time chamber?! **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Cue Eminem's "Without Me" - "Guess who's back? Back again. [ScoobyDoobyDee]'s back. Tell a friend. Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back."

Oh GOD. Yeah, I went there. So, if you're still with me... THANKS, AND I LOVE YOU! If you're just starting out with me, THANKS, AND I LOVE YOU! I wanted to make this chapter longer, but then I figured it's been so long that I should just publish it. Eghhh. So sue me. Also, if you're bored (while waiting for me to update) check out my tumblr page (same username - scoobydoobydee)!

* * *

><p>Bulma walked into her room on Friday morning and let her backpack slide down her arm, dropping in a heap on the floor. She was done. Her back was killing her, not to mention the tension headache throbbing behind her eyes and her swollen ankles. Her first month of college was not exactly what she had expected it to be. Her science classes felt like memorization drills, and she hated memorizing things. Assignments, group projects, exams, and labs were pilling up on her. She hated having to constantly worry about schoolwork, and she realized all this added stress was not helping the baby.<p>

Jessica was sitting at her desk, typing away on her computer, and turned when Bulma entered.

"Hey Bulma. Are you staying for a while? I need to talk to you," Jessica said, closing the screen and turning fully to face Bulma.

Bulma nodded and slipped off her shoes then climbed into her bed to rest.

"I'm doing the sorority rush. It starts this weekend and goes two weeks until they decide which sorority I'm in. There's a massive party tonight in one of the frat houses that's connected with the sorority that I want, and it'll really help my chances if I'm there. The only problem is that Ashley and Sarah aren't going to be there because they have to do some stupid project, but I really really have to go, Bulma. I know you don't like going to parties, and I respect that, but please, please, can you come with me? We don't have to stay the whole time, and I won't go wild and crazy on you. I know we haven't been that close, and it's probably my fault-"

"I'm pregnant, Jessica," Bulma blurted out. She wasn't sure what had come over her. Perhaps it was the weight of the past month or her aching feet, but she knew she would not be able to keep the secret that much longer, especially with her belly popping out.

Jessica's mouth hung open in shock. "W-what?" she stuttered.

"I'm pregnant. It's not your fault that we haven't been close. It's mine. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to judge me. That's also why I'm distant," Bulma confessed.

Jessica slowly nodded her head. "Bulma, I don't know what to say."

"It's fine. I understand if you don't want to be friends, or-"

"No! I would never say that! Things have just become incredibly clear now. It makes sense. I don't know why I didn't guess myself." Jessica got up and moved to sit at the end of Bulma's bed. "Can I ask about it?"

Bulma sighed. "Yeah, but this will be the first and last time I talk about it, so ask away while you have the chance."

"The father?" she asked hesitantly.

"His name is Vegeta, and he goes here, too. He was a transfer student into my senior class. I fell for him. Not in the typical 'high school' way, either. He changed me and made me care for someone other than myself for once. He was, well I should say 'is,' a complete jerk. I thought I could help him get past his anger, but I couldn't. And now I am stuck with a broken heart and a huge belly." Tears pricked behind Bulma's eyes, and she tried to keep them from falling.

Jessica reached over and grabbed Bulma's hand. "Bulma! That's awful! What an ass. Does he know you're pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Well, do you see him on campus?"

"Almost every day. He's part of Goku's crew," Bulma said bashfully.

"What? Wait, is he the shorter one, with the spikey hair?" Jessica asked. When Bulma confirmed the suspicion, Jessica continued. "I couldn't understand why he was always so intense, but now I get it. Does he even acknowledge that you're pregnant?"

Bulma shrugged. "He goes along with whatever the guys do. Goku insists on walking me back and stuff like that. Vegeta never argues about it, but he never initiates it either. He's just _there_. I ignore him mostly, but it's hard."

"How is when you're around other guys?"

"Basically, he doesn't want me, but no one else can have me either."

"What about other girls?" Jessica asked cautiously.

"So far, I'm the only girl I've ever seen him talking to."

"Well that's good, I guess," muttered Jessica. She looked at Bulma and patted her shoulder. "Look, Bulma. Forget what I said before. I'll stay in with you tonight. I don't need to go to that dumb party."

Bulma shook her head. "No, I've been thinking. I need to go out and have some fun. It isn't fair that I'm stuck in my dorm day and night while he can do whatever he wants." Bulma straightened her back and announced, "I'm going out tonight." 

Vegeta really did not want to go out. It was stupid Kakarot's fault that he was not sitting in his room tonight. No, Kakarot always had to have his way. Vegeta could feel his teeth grind as he looked around the hot, stinky room that was supposed to be a dance floor. It looked more like crowd-sex. It disgusted him. He hated parties more than anything in the world. They reminded him of the formal ones his parents used to have… but that was exactly what he was trying to forget.

He looked around the room. There was absolutely not one person here who interested him. Vegeta tried to back away and find a less nauseating spot to stand when a drunken girl came up to him and began backing her ass into his crotch. Vegeta put his hand on her back to push her away, but she misinterpreted it and grabbed his hand, pulling him into her.

His nostrils flared and he let out a growl, but she could not hear. Nobody could hear. It was so damn loud! He looked up, trying to catch Kakarot's eye, but he was dancing with his crazy girlfriend, Chi-Chi, who had come to stay for the weekend. Instead, he caught another person's eye across the room. Time stood still as he saw Bulma watching him. She broke eye contact for a second, to look down at his hand on the drunken girl's back, and then she looked up again. Vegeta could not move or breathe. Even he, who was clueless most of the time, could tell she was hurt. She did not even mask the emotion on her face, a sign that meant it was too much to keep inside. She was pale and looked like she was ready to throw up.

In the moment it took him to realize that, Bulma turned away and headed toward the exit she was standing beside, clutching her stomach. Vegeta looked around, seeing Kakarot turning his head back and forth at lightspeed. He clearly had seen the last part of the exchange. Vegeta panicked and pushed the girl away from him, sending her flying into the crowd. Unfortunately, he could not break through himself. Kakarot was already on it, directing Chi-Chi toward Gohan and TB, and making his own way through the crowd. Kakarot was considerably closer to the exit, and Vegeta saw him vanish through the door before he had even moved a foot.

Bulma could hear her name being called behind her, but she did not care. The only thing she needed to care about at this moment was getting oxygen into her lungs. _For the baby. For the baby,_ she kept chanting in her head.

The crowded room and banging music had only aggravated her headache, but seeing Vegeta with that slut put the icing on the cake. She had to get out of there, but her feet could not move fast enough. If that was not bad enough, she could not catch her breath. The world was suddenly spinning, and she fell to her knees in the grass. The last thing she thought of was his hand on her back as the world slipped away into oblivion. 

Goku caught Bulma before she toppled over. He lifted her into his arms and checked to make sure that she was breathing. He de-capsulized his car, hoisting her into it in one swoop and then rushed to the driver's side and gassed the pedal, heading to the hospital on campus. Goku was so angry with Vegeta, but he was furious with Bulma. She should not have been at a party when she was pregnant. However, he also understood her need to get out and have a normal life, which she could have if Vegeta would stop being an ass. So his anger with Bulma was transferred to Vegeta, making him doubly pissed at Vegeta. 

In five minutes, they were in the emergency room. There was a mean nurse that was trying to get Goku to stay in the waiting room, but after lying and saying he was the baby's father, she backed off. The doctor was much nicer, though, and he explained that Bulma was just dehydrated. He hooked her up to an IV and did some minor tests, but she was going to be okay.

After getting the text from Kakarot, Vegeta rushed into the emergency room like a possessed man. He could barely breathe, after having run from the frat house to the hospital, but that did not stop him from demanding to know where Bulma was. The particularly nasty nurse told him that she could not release private information. Vegeta slammed his hand on the desk and threatened her, and she finally said that Bulma was fine. When he demanded that she let him in to see her, she told him something that made him even angrier.

She told him that the father of the baby was already back there with her. Logically, he knew that Kakarot would have said that only to be able to stay with her, but Vegeta was not thinking logically. He was mad. And he was scared that something was happening to her. It did not help that the snarky nurse made a comment about the "baby daddy." Vegeta stared at the door. He was the one who should be back there, holding her hand and telling her it was going to be okay. He was the one who should be there stroking her head and yelling at the doctors for not doing enough.

He was going to insist to be able to see her. He should have insisted to be able to see her. He could have insisted to be able to see her.

But, he did not.

He did what he always did. He backed away and left because he could not risk going in there and losing it. He would not allow himself to beg. It had never worked in the past, and he could not let it be reaffirmed with Bulma.

Vegeta backed out of the room and slowly dragged himself out of the hospital. He balled his fists and clenched his jaw, trying to contain his fear to prevent himself from breaking down. He knew that the nurse said that she was okay, but he could not believe it until he saw with his own eyes. His fists unclenched and rubbed over his face in frustration. He was a mess. He was a coward just like his father.

Vegeta shook his head, clearing his thoughts. His hands were shaking, and it seemed as though all those emotions that he was trying to keep inside were coming out. He needed to steady himself. It took him twenty minutes, but he finally felt some of the weight release when he stepped into the gym. Nobody was there, and that is the way he preferred it. He grabbed onto the pull up bar and stopped thinking.  
>By the time he finished, his body was exhausted and parched, but his mind was cleared. Unfortunately, the respite only lasted for as long as it took him to think about Bulma again, which was immediately. Vegeta let his head fall back onto his shoulders. He was beginning to realize that there would be no escape from her.<p>

It made no sense for him to stay here any longer, so he forced himself to leave and head back to the dorms. Although he dreaded hearing Kakarot's scolding, he needed to sleep desperately. As he walked back, he noticed that there were very few people out. Vegeta wondered just how long he had stayed in the gym. He had not bothered looking at the clock on the wall and checked his phone for the first time. It read 3:04 AM. He had been in there for over three hours. No wonder he was so tired.  
>Vegeta finally entered his room. He was surprised to see that Kakarot was not in his bed. In fact, it looked like he had not been back at all. The worry came creeping back into his mind. Why was Kakarot not back yet? Did it have something to do with Bulma? Did the nurse lie? He wanted to know these things and wanted to know now. Vegeta texted Kakarot. A few minutes later, he received a reply that he would be back in the morning. There was nothing about Bulma. That was odd, but Vegeta figured that if something was wrong, Kakarot would tell him.<p>

Vegeta took off his clothes and crawled into bed. He did not realize that he had fallen asleep until he heard Kakarot come in the next morning. Kakarot saw that Vegeta was awake but walked passed him and straight into his bed, planting himself facedown into the pillow.

Vegeta sat up to look at Kakarot's back. It did not seem as though he was going to say anything, and Vegeta's curiosity got the best of him.

"Kakarot," Vegeta said, as a way to initiate conversation.

Kakarot grunted.

"Kakarot," Vegeta repeated. This time, Kakarot did not reply. "Where have you been?" He waited patiently for an answer, but Kakarot remained silent. "Kakarot!"

"Out," Kakarot mumbled.

"Out?" Vegeta echoed, but Kakarot did not say anything. "What do you mean 'out?'"

"Out."

Vegeta growled, annoyed that he was not answering. "What about the text you sent me?" Kakarot grunted again. "Kakarot!"

"Yeah," he muttered.

"The text," Vegeta encouraged a response.

"Yeah."

"Well?"

"What do you want to know, Vegeta? I'm trying to sleep here!" Kakarot said impatiently.

"What happened?"

"I already told you," Kakarot huffed.

Vegeta did not understand why Kakarot was getting irritated when Vegeta was the one on edge. "How is she?" he growled.

"Who?"

Vegeta could not play this game anymore. He pushed his stubbornness aside and yelled, "Bulma!"

"Oh, she's okay," was all he said.

"And?" Vegeta pushed, trying to get more information.

Kakarot sat up abruptly and glared at Vegeta. "I'm not doing this, Vegeta. If you wanted to know how she is, you would have come to the hospital. I'm done being the go-between. You need to grow a pair and go talk to her if you're so concerned."

Vegeta was not expecting a scolding, and he did not think he deserved it. "I was at the hospital last night!" he yelled back, defending himself. "But the _father_ was already in the room, so I couldn't go in."

Kakarot nodded his head. "Fine, you couldn't come back there, but you could have waited for her. My God Vegeta, don't you see what you're doing to her?"

"Me! How is this my fault?"

"I'm not doing this again with you. I'm done. Now, shut up and let me sleep," Kakarot said with finality.

Vegeta opened his mouth to retort, but he found that he had nothing to say. Plus, Kakarot's snoring indicated that he would not be able to hear it anyway.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Bonus points to you if you can find the Frozen reference ;)

Last time on Takedown: Bulma went to a party with her roommate. She saw a skank try to get up in Vegeta's grill. That plus the crowded room caused her to faint. Goku saves the day and brings her to the hospital. Vegeta follows, but gets jealous because Goku is with her and he isn't. Goku calls him out on his BS the next morning.

Vegeta's POV

* * *

><p><em>Bulma. Bulma Bulma Bulma. BULMA.<em> That was all he could think about all of the time.

Vegeta tapped his pencil on his head as he watched the professor write out the calculus equations on the board in class. It was not fair that the only thing he could think about was her, and she could not even spare him a glance when they ate together every day.

December had reared its ugly head and with it came the cold, winter season. Bulma looked as though she could give birth any day now, and that only made Vegeta more anxious. What if she slipped on the icy sidewalk? What if she caught the flu and it would affect the baby? What if… A million more scenarios ran through his brain as the professor rambled on about factoring factorials out of the equation.

Vegeta felt his heel tap nervously on the floor as he counted the painful seconds that it would take until he saw her for dinner. He turned his head to look at Kakarot, who was trying very hard to write down everything the professor was saying. Vegeta rolled his eyes and glanced ahead again. The clock on the wall had counted down one more minute since the last time he had checked. This class was never going to end, and while he was stuck doing pointless math, Bulma was out and about somewhere probably talking to some predator buying his time to snatch her up after she gave birth.

Vegeta's pencil snapped in two and caused the entire class to jump at the sound breaking into the monotony. They all turned in unison to stare accusingly at him.

"Everything alright back there, sir?" the professor asked, confused that anyone would dare interrupt him.

Vegeta nodded and held up the broken shards of plastic. "Pencil broke," he replied shortly.

The professor gave him an odd look at having shown the class the pencil, but without needing to give more attention to the matter, he continued where he left off.

Kakarot leaned closer to Vegeta to whisper, "You alright there, Vegeta?"

Vegeta nodded, keeping his eyes straight ahead. He needed to get it together.

A half-hour later, the professor finally dismissed them a minute late due to the "disturbance" during class. Vegeta shoved his belongings into his bag and threw the broken pencil in the garbage on his way out. Kakarot babbled on about the upcoming exam as they made their way to the food court for dinner.

Vegeta spotted her blue hair from across the room. She was sitting with TB and Gohan, laughing at something they had said, but behind that smile, he saw just how exhausted she was. He was not going to break, though. He would not show just how much she was affecting him. _Conceal, don't feel_ he thought. Weakness was what got you hurt, and he knew that lesson all too well.

The dinner was just like any other one they had had a dozen times before, but it was the walk after dinner that changed everything.

They were walking along a side road when Vegeta noticed two guys approaching them. They had on Red Ribbon Army sweatshirts, with the android mascot on the front. It was West U's military-based, rival school. Vegeta's fists balled up as he watched them slow down to confront his group.

"So these are the big, bad androids?" TB said, referring to the duo. "They're kinda funny looking if you ask me."

The thinner one looked offended for a moment but then sniggered at them. "Very cocky for someone who's team is up for a losing season. The Z-gang hasn't won a championship in…let me think. Actually, they never have," he said snidely.

"That's going to change this year," Kakarot remarked confidently.

"Oh really? Why don't you prove it," he said and tapped his much larger partner on the arm, indicating to him to prepare for a fight.

Kakarot rolled up his sleeves and smiled. He stepped forward, and before he knew what was happening, they were grappling, trying to gain the upper hand on each other.

Just as it looked like Kakarot had gotten him into a good position and was ready to end the fight, something happened, and he released the android. Kakarot scrambled away, clutching at his chest and shaking his head. He looked as white as a ghost, and Vegeta realized that something was seriously wrong.

Bulma crouched down next to Kakarot to try to help, and Vegeta took his place against the brute.

"He went easy on you," Vegeta announced. "You won't be so lucky with me."

Vegeta grabbed his arm and spun him around, knocking out his feet until he was struggling beneath the choke hold. He held the android there a second longer than he should have, and the tub-a-lard passed out beneath him. Vegeta looked up from where he was crouched over his opponent's body and smiled.

"You're next. Unfortunately, you don't have the same weight advantage as your buddy, here, so I don't see this taking quite as long," Vegeta said. The man looked scared shitless, and for that, Vegeta couldn't have been happier.

But, out of nowhere, the android bolted forward, pushing Bulma over with all his might, and ran away.

Vegeta ran after him, not even glancing back to see what had happened or if Bulma was okay. He knew the rest of them would take care of her. No, his issue was finding the coward that dared attacked a woman – his woman – and taking him down.

After searching for a few minutes, Vegeta realized that he had lost the bastard. Clearly, he did not know the campus as well as he thought he did, and for that, he was pissed.

Vegeta made his way back to where he had left his group. When TB spotted him, he ran up to him full speed and shoved Vegeta back a few feet.

"What the hell is your problem?" TB growled at him, keeping his voice out of earshot of the group.

"You better have a damn good explanation for this or else you're going to be the next one passed out on the ground," Vegeta said in a deadpan voice. Nobody pushed him and got away with it.

"Why didn't you try to save them, Vegeta?" TB questioned him.

"Who?" Vegeta asked, still seething about losing the android.

"Bulma and your child, that's who."

"Oh, them. I have more important things to worry about than that foolish woman and her blasted child!" he answered, trying to get him off his back. Did he not see that the coward had gotten away? "Now, get out of my way!"

Vegeta pushed passed him and returned to the group. Kakarot was on his feet, and so was Bulma. She glared at him when he talked to the guys but did not say one word to him. They helped Kakarot get down the street and brought him to the health center to get checked out.

After having numerous tests done, the doctors determined that Kakarot had a heart virus and would be out for the beginning of the season until the medication they gave him corrected the problem. It was a big hit for the team because Kakarot was their strongest member in his weight group, but now, it would be Gohan's turn to take the spot.

Vegeta could not imagine being sidetracked by something as strange as a heart virus. His knee injury a few years back had been difficult with which to deal, but a heart virus was not something you could work through. It was all dependent on something outside of your control.

Vegeta helped get Kakarot back to their room, where he wanted to be alone. That, at least, was something Vegeta could understand. He left him there in peace and decided to head to the gym to let off some steam, but when he left the building, he saw Bulma sitting on a bench outside, in the cold.

"Are you crazy?" he snapped at her and stood in front of her to physically intimidate her. "Get inside, Bulma!"

Her lips, which were blue from being out for so long, opened and a quiet "no" escaped.

"No? You are crazy, woman. Go inside, now," he commanded, clenching his teeth and pointing to the door.

She let out a humorless laugh and shook her head. "So now you care about me? Why the sudden change?"

He glared at her, but did not answer. She was drawing him into one of her games, and he did not feel like playing at the moment.

"You didn't even look back to see if I was okay," she said. "I think that's what hurts the most. It's that you're always looking for the next fight!" Bulma accused him as if he had done something wrong. "You really don't care about me. About us," she revised and placed her hand on her round stomach.

That last statement made him reach the breaking point. He had spent the entire day thinking about her, and she accused him of not caring. Of course Ms. Pigheadedness did not understand. He snapped inside and could not stop his emotions from coming out for the first time in a long time.

"I was defending you!" he explained.

"You don't get it! I didn't need defending. I needed saving," she yelled back.

"The others were there. You were fine." _Why could nobody understand that?_ he wondered. It was painfully obvious to him.

"What if they weren't?"

"What?"

"What if they weren't there? What would you have done?" she asked desperately, pleading with him to give her the words she needed to hear.

He opened his mouth to speak, but the words did not come out. What _would_ he have done?

"You still would have gone after him, Vegeta, and that's what the problem is. That's what your problem – our problem – is. You can never see what's going on right in front of you. You're always thinking about what's coming next and…"

A pained look crossed her face, and Vegeta said, "And what? You can't deal with it? It's too much? What, Bulma? Say it!"

"And… and…" she sighed loudly and reached out to grab him. "And, I think my water just broke," she said, panicked.


	23. Chapter 23

"Vegeta, my pod," Bulma said between labored breaths.

Vegeta stared at her as if she had grown a pair of horns and a tail. "_What?_" was the only word he could get out. She was in labor, and her mind was on her pod? She must have lost her mind.

"In my pocket, you moron! Drive me to the hospital!" she yelled and clutched her rounded belly in agony.

Her teeth were clenched, and a sheen of sweat covered her forehead as Vegeta searched her coat pockets until he found what she was talking about. He ran to the street and uncapsulized the vehicle, slightly surprised to find a car in the place of her pink motorcycle. He would not put it past her to drive that monstrous thing even in her pregnant state.

Bulma was in the car before he realized she had moved. He rolled his eyes and got in, driving to the hospital nearby.

Once they were in the Emergency Room, a nurse sat Bulma into a wheelchair, and they made their way to the examination room. The nurse ushered them in before Vegeta had time to argue, and the doctor came in, introducing himself and directing Bulma to change into a hospital gown for the examination.

Vegeta was about to leave. He refused to be in the room for any of this nonsense. These were womanly things that he had no desire to experience himself. He was halfway out the door when he heard the whimper. It was so quiet that he had almost assumed he had imagined it until he heard a sniffle abruptly follow.

He turned and looked at Bulma's shaking form. She was not looking at him as he assumed she would have been. Instead, her hands were trembling as she tried to loosen the button of her jeans to strip.

Vegeta could not take it. He reentered the room and strode to stand in front of her. He grabbed the waistband of her jeans roughly, pulling her closer to him, and unbuttoned them in a flick of his wrist.

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her until she looked up.

"Calm down. Women have been birthing children for thousands of years. You are not the first, and you won't be the last," he barked at her, attempting to stop her from breaking down completely. He could not stand to see her in such a vulnerable state. It annoyed him to no end to see her be weak when she should have been strong. He needed her to be strong.

Apparently, his words affected her because she stopped shaking. Her eyes found his, and she stared at him with this piercing look that felt like she was peering into his soul. It was mesmerizing, and he felt trapped in his own body, aware but unable to move.

When she finally broke eye contact, it was to press her body into his and wrap her arms around his waist. It was difficult to accomplish given her state of pregnancy, but she held onto him for dear life, as if he was the only anchor she had to sanity. Vegeta kept still, leaving his hands on her shoulders. He did not move to embrace her, but he also did not move away. This was what he could give her: his presence but not his engagement. It was all he could give to her in that moment. For now, it seemed to be enough.

Bulma finally pulled away and began undressing without looking at him again. Vegeta watched as she gracefully slipped out of her jeans and lifted her shirt over her head. She put her hospital gown over her arms, but the back dangled open, revealing her back and blue underwear covering her buttocks. She tried to tie the gown herself, but once he saw her struggling, Vegeta stepped in to help. His mind claimed it wanted to help the pathetic weakling, but the clenching in his chest told him otherwise. He did not want to think about it and focused his hands on the task at hand.

His fingertips skimmed over her back to grab the strings on the gown. He could feel the warmth through the thin layer of the material, and his hands itched to feel that softness once again. It was painful being that close but knowing he could not have touched her the way he wanted.

His knuckles brushed over her back, and she gasped softly. Whether it was from him of the labor pains, he would never know. Bulma clenched at her stomach and reached out behind her, blindly seeking out his arm. He grabbed her from behind and helped her onto the bed before barking orders to the staff in the hall. He paused in the doorway, undecided, but her voice called him back in before he could reason.

"Vegeta, call my parents. Tell them that I'm in labor and to grab some things for me – oh God!" she scrunched her nose and took a few deep breaths as the nurse ordered. "I'm going to need clothes, my toothbrush, shoes, my bru-uuuuuuu-sh," she moaned.

"Very good, Bulma. You're about five centimeters dilated and are in the active stage of labor. It'll be about an hour or so, on average, until you begin delivery," the doctor said as he checked the progress.

Vegeta stared at her in shock. He had not noticed when she came in, and he certainly did not know what the "active stage of labor" was. He felt his hands shake, and a sickening sensation formed in his stomach. Was he expected to stay there in the room? No way in hell. But then he considered Kakarot staying with her all night, and he knew his answer. That fool would NOT outdo him.

He pulled out his phone and strode into the hallway to make the call to Bulma's parents. After he hung up, he leaned on the wall outside of the room and let his weight pull him down to the floor. He set let his head fall onto his knees and folded his hands on the back of his neck, contemplating his life. He hated being there, helpless, but the worst part was not knowing what would come next. Everything seemed off at the moment, as if his whole world was imploding. Things were going to change between Bulma and him, and he did not want to consider how much having a baby present was going to complicate things. And it was going to complicate things immensely, of that he was sure.

He stayed like that until he heard commotion from inside the room, and he stood up. Two nurses entered the room. He began to follow them but hesitated at the door. He could hear Bulma's screams and moans, and his heart nearly stopped. He would not be able to survive seeing her in that state, in pain. But Kakarot had been there with her, he argued with himself. He was so conflicted that the door nearly struck him when it opened suddenly.

"Oh! I'm sorry, sir!" The nurse said to him. He caught a glimpse of Bulma with her legs in a torture contraption, and he felt the blood drain from his face before the door closed again. "Sir? You don't look so well." She quickly grabbed his wrist, taking his pulse and forced him to sit in a chair across the hall. "Many fathers choose to stay in the hallway. It's nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about. If anything, it shows your support," she encouraged him. She patted his shoulder and left.

_Yes_, he thought. He could show his support out here. Bulma did not need him, after all. It is not like he could do anything, anyway. Plus, he was almost sure that she would complain about how hideous she looked or what not.

So Vegeta relaxed minutely until he heard her screams floating into the hallway. It was going to be a long hour.


End file.
